


【哨楼/all楼】我们的混乱穿越史

by qqkandice



Category: all楼 - Fandom, 哨楼 - Fandom, 陈玉楼 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 怒晴湘西同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqkandice/pseuds/qqkandice
Summary: 和我的另外一个连载故事【此生残愿】是串联的
Relationships: 哨楼 - Relationship, 怒晴湘西 - Relationship





	1. 1-10

这里是位于湖南湘西的大学院，这所学校非常特别，学生会的权力高于一切，总揽了校园的日常调度，生活安排，以及财政预算等等大小事。

虽然据说，进来念书的学生，全是人才中的人才，精英中的精英。但其实，要考进来，说难也难，说容易也容易。

你只需要通过校长的面试就行了，无论你的高考成绩是多少。

“这次面试的，一共五个人吗？”，校长翻着面前的五张履历。

杨邵，杨巡，陈玉楼，杨茗胜，张子轩。

“居然有三个姓杨的？”，校长翻着履历表，突然面前两张履历表让他眼前一亮。

“先让他们俩过来面试！”

陈玉楼和张子轩幼儿园起就是同班同学，一直保持着相同的成绩直至升入同一所小学，初中，以及高中，据说，他们两家是世交，从小便是好朋友。

“我呸！像他这种把自以为是当习惯,把笑里藏刀当消遣,把损人利己当信条的小人，会是我的朋友？！”，陈玉楼马上炸毛了。

“好朋友？”，张子轩冷笑，“象你这种低能弱智,一天到晚的吃零食,奶里奶气的伪君子会是我的朋友?别被他的道貌岸然骗了,这个人是标准的笑面虎。”

陈玉楼毫不示弱，马上反唇相讥，”呵呵，有些人就是喜欢有样学样,比如鹦鹉学舌,比如沐猴而冠,再比如现在的你。”

张子轩摇了摇头，叹息道，“你的自大狂自恋癖原来不是间歇性的,而是随时随地发作啊?”，说完这句话，他拍了拍脑袋，似乎面前的陈玉楼是一个无可救药的白痴。

两个人面带微笑，同样的优雅，同样的毒舌，然后,突然狠狠地互相瞪视对方,毫不掩饰眼中的厌恶。

“录取了！！”，校长立刻宣布,象是怕到手的猎物飞掉。

“下一组，杨邵，杨巡！请解释天为什么是蓝色的。”

杨邵面无表情，严肃认真地说，“当太阳光通过空气时，波长较长的红色光透射力最大，它能透过大气中的微粒射向地面；而波长较短蓝，紫、靛等色光，很容易被悬浮在空气中的微粒散射开，使天空呈现蓝色。”

“录取！”

杨巡，“我刚刚走神儿了，能重复一次题目吗？”

“录取！”

“啥？”，杨巡愣了愣，算了，反正录取了就好。

“最后一个，杨茗胜！请现场把时光机组装出来！”

“啊？？”

“不合格！好了，今天面试完毕，马振邦，罗子营，你们两个去把四位学弟带去他们的寝室吧！”

***************  
寝室是四人间，倒是挺干净整洁。杨巡看着正在整理行李的其余三人，悄悄捅了捅张子轩，好奇地问，“你和那位陈玉楼从小认识啊？他为何挑选那个被太阳晒得那么厉害的床位啊？不嫌热的慌？”

“他怕鬼。”，张子轩头也没抬。

“什么玩意？”，杨巡被咽住了，好奇心更是大盛，连忙拉住了张子轩的衣袖，”你快告诉我。”

“你想知道吗？”，张子轩终于抬头，邪魅一笑，明明此人长相不错，但杨巡却觉得他此时全身散发一股子阴气，冷飕飕的瘆人得慌。

只见他慢悠悠地用只有他和杨巡两人才能听见的声音说，“十四岁那年，陈玉楼跟我说【驱魔人】这本书是世界上最邪恶的读物，邪恶到他根本没法看完，于是在一个周末里，他把它丢到河里了。”

“嗯嗯嗯，然后呢？”

“然后我去了一趟书局，又买了一本全新的，在水里浸了一下之后，偷偷地塞进了他的书架。”

“我了个去！你这个人真是……喵了个大猫咪。”，杨巡忍不住爆了粗口。

这时候，杨邵走了过来，对着两人一摊手，说道，”浴室的灯好像坏了，今天你们打算怎么洗澡？”

杨巡眼珠子转了转，看看张子轩，又看看那边的陈玉楼，突然头顶灯泡一闪。

“来来来，阿轩你先洗，我也一起进去，隔着浴帘用手机的电筒帮你打亮就行。”

“哦？然后你想用手机偷拍我的视频对吗？”，张子轩似笑非笑，他摇了摇手指，“这招是陈玉楼在高中时候用剩了的，行不通了。”

“我了个……”，杨巡跳了起来。杨邵翻了翻白眼，用嘴形吐了句“几个白痴”便扬长而去，自然，这几个里面，大概也包括了那边的陈玉楼。

“喂！你怎么口吐芬芳呢你！”，杨巡恼怒而起，见杨邵已经走远了，只好讪讪地对着一直不发一言的陈玉楼说道，“那你…你想怎么洗？”

“爷有夜眼，我不需要灯。”，陈玉楼鄙夷地看着两人，道，“那我就先去洗了，你们慢慢苦恼去吧。”

(2)

“什么是夜眼？”，杨巡像个好奇宝宝似的发问。

“就是说他可以在完全黑暗的地方看见东西。”

“我靠！他是人类吗？还是什么地外生命？”

这时，已经快走到浴室的陈玉楼突然转身，大步向着杨巡走了过来，大有要和他干一架的架势。

“………我去看看杨邵那小子，拜拜呐您呐～”，好汉不吃眼前亏，杨巡见势头不对，马上一跃而起，夺门就出。

门外，杨邵捧着盆，以及一些替换衣物，正在下楼梯。

“喂，等等我。”，杨巡连忙打招呼，“你上哪去？”

杨邵依旧面无表情，但还是回答道，“我去马振邦和罗子营的寝室，借用他们的浴室。”

杨巡挠了挠头，“这怕不好办吧，他们是学长，这才第一天，就去打扰人家真的好吗？”

“方才，马振邦把我们领过来的时候，我看见他偷偷奸笑了，我们浴室的灯八成是他们俩搞的鬼。”

“不会吧！”，杨巡觉得有些头疼，校园霸凌这种事，没料到上大学的第一天，就发生在自己身上，他接着又问，“要是他们拒绝呢？”

“那就用拳头解决。”，杨邵的答案没有任何一个多余的字。

“……………” ，杨巡只觉得头更疼了，妈耶，我这是跟了三个什么奇葩物种同寝室啊啊啊啊啊，我到底是做了什么孽，要遇到这几个人。

说话间，他们已经来到了马振邦的寝室，他们的也是四人间，只是环境更好一些，而且只有他们二人住，比较宽阔。门一敲就开了，明显是在等着杨邵他们几个。

大三的马振邦是学生会副会长，长得是一脸横肉，虽然年龄不大，但看着就油腻的很。罗子营是他的同班同学，外号罗老歪，一看就是和马振邦同一类型的人。

“蛇鼠一窝。”，杨巡内心下了评价。

马振邦看着杨邵和杨巡两人，皮笑肉不笑地打着招呼，“哟，是两位新学弟，有什么需要的吗？”

“浴室。”，杨邵指了指马振邦的身后，“请借一借。” 

杨邵身高一米九一，身型高大挺拔，又严肃着一张脸，说起话来很有威迫感，马振邦不由得后退一步，然后想起自己是他学长，又是学生会副会长，底气上来了些许，于是硬着头皮继续挡在他的面前。

“要借用浴室也不是不可以，每次五百，你知道，浴室使用完了还得打扫，这个辛苦费不过分吧！”

“五百是吗？”，这时张子轩也一手捧着换洗衣服，一手拿着一盒柠檬茶，正在下楼梯，正好听见这句话，他微微一笑，“不贵嘛。”

“你听听，你听听！”，马振邦马上抓住了这一句话，他眼珠子转了转，对着张子轩说，“要是你或者陈学弟来的话，你们俩倒可以半价。”

“半价？对我那么好？”，张子轩露齿一笑，笑容天然无害。然后他打开柠檬茶的包装、把吸管插进去，喝了一口。

杨巡气得不要不要的，连忙捶了张子轩的肩膀一拳，“喂！你小子是哪头的，怎能帮他们说话，杨邵说了，灯就是他们弄坏的。”

张子轩毫不在意，他继续喝着手里的柠檬茶，啧，齁甜齁甜的，这个牌子的柠檬茶真心不好喝，只有陈玉楼那小子才那么偏爱这么甜得蛀牙的玩意，难怪他似乎有越来越胖的迹象。

“让开，不要让我再说第二次。”，杨邵的脸色又再暗了几分。

“我就不让…怎的？”，面对身材比自己高出不少，又一脸阴影的杨邵，马振邦的气势明显弱了，但又不甘心这样让开。杨邵却不再说话，他突然弯腰，用肩膀一顶马振邦的小腹，往上一托借力，一个过肩摔就把人扔了出去。

马振邦没料到他会突然动手，居然真敢动手，完全没有防备，一个天旋地转，还没等他反应过来，人已经被摔了出去。杨邵还是手下留情了的，把他往屋子内的床铺扔去，因此他并没有受伤。

杨邵没有再看他，大步流星直接往浴室走去，旁边的罗子营压根儿不敢拦，直接躲到旁边去了。

“太麻烦了，杨巡，我们去校外的浴堂呗，问题解决。”，张子轩把喝剩下的柠檬茶扔进垃圾桶，太甜了，回头得刷好几次牙才行。

他回头看了看七荤八素的马振邦和罗老歪，这两人简直就是额头上写着loser一字，不足为惧。

倒是这个杨邵，有点意思。

那边厢，刚洗澡完出来的陈玉楼高声怒吼，“是谁？！把我的柠檬茶给拿走了？！”

“我的柠檬茶啊！”

“什么声音啊？”，杨巡回头，张子轩一把揪住了他的衣领，“别管，我们去泡澡，我请你。”

他的心情好得很。

(3)

洗完澡出来，杨巡发现张子轩并没有往学校的方向走，便奇怪地问他怎么了。

“今晚不能回寝室，今晚和陈玉楼一个寝室，会有生命危险。”，他一边回答一边鼓捣着手机，然后说，“我刚刚在网上订了一个酒店房间，我去那边过一夜，你要是想一起就来，或者你自己找一家网咖过一夜也行。”

“什么鬼？生命危险？”，杨巡闻听此言，他的八卦魂又熊熊燃烧起来，“那个陈玉楼有那么可怕吗？”

“那家伙，每次到了一个陌生地方，夜晚就暴力梦游，和他同寝室的人都得遭殃。对了，刚才，忘记提醒那杨邵了，不过他看起来蛮能打的，你还是祈祷他和陈玉楼今晚独处，他明天还能健在吧。”

“我的天呐，要不我们换寝室吧！”，杨巡哀嚎起来，再次感叹自己到底做错了啥，居然才刚上大学，就遇到了这些奇奇怪怪的人。

“你以为我没问过吗？除非你想和马振邦一起住，除此之外，没有空余的房间了。”，张子轩拍了拍杨巡的肩膀，“忍忍吧兄弟，到了大二，我们就可以在校外租房子住了。”

**************  
杨邵洗完澡回到寝室，发现陈玉楼坐在寝室门前，拿着一包饼干吃得正香。

“一天到晚在吃零食的家伙”，他想起张子轩早前对这个人的评价，于是皱了皱眉，内心升起一丝轻视。

杨邵是一个少年老成的人，他出身寒门，身为家里长子，很小就挑起了家中重担，除了念书他还得抽空打工赚钱养活弟妹，对陈玉楼或者张子轩这些含着金汤匙出生的富家子弟鲜有好感。

并不打算和陈玉楼搭话，他直接越过人，走进了寝室，第一天没啥事，他便想早些就寝。

“要不要吃点？”，陈玉楼在他擦身而过的时候把手里的饼干递了递。

“我刷牙了。”，杨邵本不想说话，但想到之后还得相处几年，不理他也不好，便没话找话地说，“杨巡和子轩呢？”

“张子轩今晚肯定不会回来了，杨巡大概和他在一起。”，陈玉楼眼神复杂地看了杨邵一眼，有些不好意思地说，“我待会出去找个网咖过夜吧，晚安。”

“为什么？这么晚了还出去，明天还有早课呢。”

“我……”，陈玉楼把饼干收了起来，天人交战了好一会，还是觉得实话实说太丢脸，于是便没有把自己梦游的毛病说出来。

“别出去了，赶紧睡吧。”，杨邵不想再搭话，随口说了句让他快些休息。

“没什么，那就睡吧。”，陈玉楼只好点点头，走进没有灯的浴室去刷牙。

四人寝室只剩下两个人，气氛莫名有些尴尬。杨邵又是那种能少说话就少说话，能不说话就不说话的人，虽然陈玉楼口才不错，但毕竟才认识了一天，他也拉不下面子去套近乎，于是把被子盖过头顶准备睡觉。

杨邵今天也是累了，加上刚洗了一个热水澡，睡意更是如潮水般袭来，他沾上枕头就马上睡着。

半夜里，他翻了个身，意识还是模糊状态，突然，床边一个立着的身影让他陡然惊醒。

“谁？！”

没有回答。

杨邵警觉地从床上坐起来，他抓起手机，打开里面自带的手电，发现居然是陈玉楼。他此时的状态有些怪异，虽然是睁着眼睛的，但人却似乎没有意识。

这家伙是怎么回事？杨邵的睡意顿时跑得无影无踪。

还没等他弄明白，陈玉楼挥拳向着他的脸就袭来。

（4）

杨邵侧头躲过一击，陈玉楼的下一拳又向着他的太阳穴袭来。

陈玉楼是睁着眼睛的，黑暗中，他的瞳孔微微发着白光，和一般人有一些不同。

杨邵心下骇然，这时，他的手机屏幕闪动了一下，是杨巡发过来的短信。

“貌似陈玉楼会梦游，今晚你自己小心了，兄弟。”

好心肠的杨巡还是担心着这个同寝室的同学，于是发来短信提示他。

杨邵看看短信，又看看眼前的陈玉楼，他便明白怎么回事了。据说梦游中的人是不能随便叫醒的，但这人一直在袭击自己，一直躲也不是办法。

推又不能推，拉又不能拉，打更不能打。陈玉楼的身手貌似还不错，虽然他现在没有意识，但是拳拳生风，要是躲闪不及被他击中，估计明天半边脸都得肿起来。

杨邵有心想扔下他不管，自己夺门而出。但又不放心留下梦游状态中的陈玉楼一人在寝室里，要是他出了什么事，估计这辈子也良心难安，他一时间进退维谷。

“杨巡，你现在是和张子轩在一起吗？”，杨邵一边躲闪，一边用手机给杨巡飞快地发去一条短信。

“是啊，他现在正在游戏里大杀四方，还开直播呢。”

………这两个人……杨邵无语到了极点。

“问问他有什么解决办法，陈玉楼一直在攻击我。”，他艰难地躲过陈玉楼砸过来的一只水杯，水杯在他身后的墙上成了八瓣儿。

杨邵记得，傍晚的时候陈玉楼还捧着这个杯子喝过奶茶。如今杯子光荣牺牲了。

“阿轩说，要不躲开，或者直接揍他丫的。”，杨巡的短信也回得很快。

“…………………”，这他喵的不等于没说吗。杨邵叹了一口气，反守为攻，用他在高中学到的一些擒拿格斗术，上前便搏斗起来，至少，先把人制服了再说。

趁着陈玉楼又在寻找东西砸他的空档，杨邵跳到陈玉楼身后，一记手刀便向着他的后颈劈去。

陈玉楼毫无悬念地倒了下去。

**************  
“总把头？总把头？”

陈玉楼睁开眼睛，他眨了好几次眼，才总算把视线聚焦。眼前光线不强，貌似是室内，他发现自己正被一群人黑压压地围在中间，为首的一个留着平头的年轻人，正一脸担忧地看着自己。

“你们……是谁啊？”，他睁大眼睛，那个年轻人马上便扶住了他。

“总把头？您没事吧？”

“什么头？你谁啊？”，陈玉楼觉得莫名其妙，这里面的人他一个也不认识，而且他们的装扮也奇奇怪怪的，怎么看怎么不像现代人。

“哎哟！我的把头哥耶，你这是怎么了？别吓我啊～～～”，一个人带着夸张的颤音，推开人群  
挤了进来，双手按在陈玉楼的肩膀上，用力摇他。

“你怎么失忆了啊～～～把头哥耶～～～我的把头哥哥～～～”，那人眼看着都快要哭出来了，陈玉楼被他摇得七荤八素的，他刚想把人推开，却发现自己完全动弹不得。

他竟然是被绑着的。

“这他喵的怎么回事？！”，陈玉楼怒极，刚要咒骂，目光扫过眼前这位一直喊自己劳什子“把头哥”的人，当场便愣住了。

这不是罗子营吗？虽然罗子营应该只有二十出头，而眼前这位大叔至少四十了，但眉眼间，这绝对不可能是另外一个人。

难道是罗子营他爹？真是有够诡异的。

而这个大叔居然喊自己“哥哥”？我有那么老吗！陈玉楼觉得满头黑线，真尼玛够了。

“为什么捆住我，你们赶紧给我松开！”

“快快快，松开总把头。”，刚才那个年轻人连忙下令，然后来了几个人帮助陈玉楼松了绑。

他一旦自由，马上从地上一跃而起，往光亮的方向撒腿就跑。

这是一群神经病吧，总之，想办法逃出去再说。

“总把头，您慢点！”，几个人在后面追着。

我要是沙雕我才会听你的，陈玉楼跑得更快了。出了这处貌似是地宫的建筑，他看见前面有一个踉踉跄跄走着的人，看背影有些熟悉。

咦？这个人……

杨邵？！

（5）

前面的人转过头来，虽然脸容充满沧桑，但这人绝壁就是杨邵，只此一家，别无分店的。只是，杨邵平时喜欢穿着衬衫牛仔裤，而面前这个人，却穿着深蓝色麻布衣裳，挽着一个发髻，呈道人打扮。

什么跟什么嘛，陈玉楼不由得疑惑了一下。

“杨邵！你怎么在这，后面有神经病在追我。快一起逃！”，陈玉楼一把捞住了他，准备拉着他一起跑。

没想到，眼前人却毫不留情地把他狠狠甩开，杨邵瞪了陈玉楼一眼，继续蹒跚着往前走。

陈玉楼毫无防备，被他直接推倒在地，随即怒火中烧，他蹦起来，对着杨邵叫道，“喂！你什么毛病，怎么动起手来了呢！”

对方看了他一眼，没说什么，继续往前行。陈玉楼觉得莫名其妙，但在这里他认识的人不多，他不想走开，虽然对方的态度有些奇怪。

“杨邵！”，陈玉楼拍拍身上的尘土，他再次追上去，可是此时这人却转过身来，眼神凶狠地盯着他，陈玉楼感觉有些毛骨悚然，不由得向后退了两步。

“干嘛呢？”，他心想，我又没欠你钱。

“陈玉楼…”，对方把拳头握紧了又松开，松开了又再握紧，对峙片刻，他又再次转身而去。

“陈玉楼……不要再跟着我。另外，元墓，在山顶而不是山脚！”

扔下这句话，他加快脚步，扬长而去。

“元目？元目是什么鬼？喂…杨邵！”，陈玉楼不怕死地又追了上去。

**************

杨邵看着被自己一记手刀揍晕的陈玉楼，内心百感交集。看来，今晚只能这样守着他，没法去睡了。

给杨巡他们发了几个短信，催他们赶快回寝室。张子轩回复说，初中和高中住校时被陈玉楼袭击了超多次，今晚他绝对不再重滔覆辙，而那杨巡听说陈玉楼会攻击人，也死活不肯回来。杨邵内心暗骂了一句真没义气，只能认命地自己一个人守着陈玉楼。

白天的时候没什么机会好好打量这个人，其实他稍微有一点儿婴儿肥，但肉多长在脸上并不在身上，娃娃脸嘟嘟的有些可爱，身型却还算偏瘦削。此时他熟睡中，呼吸有些沉重，似乎在做着一个不太美好的梦，眉头也皱着，睡得不甚安稳。

杨邵给自己泡了一杯咖啡，坐在陈玉楼的床边，打开一本书，打算彻夜守候。

**************  
“老大…老大，你先让鹧鸪哨冷静一下，让我来吧。”，一个女孩子跑了上来，拉住了陈玉楼。

“你又是谁啊？”，陈玉楼只觉得一个头两个大，这些人里面他只认识杨邵和罗子营…话说那个大叔，暂且就当他是罗子营吧，而其他人他根本没有印象，再说这些人的衣着装扮也很奇特，很多人穿的衣服还是使用古老的盘扣和粗布腰带，相当怪异。

我靠…这里是现代吗？我该不是狗血地穿越了吧？！

“我问你，今年是哪年啊？”，陈玉楼想到这个严重的问题，于是拦住女孩子发问。那位姑娘脸上出现担忧的神色，“老大……你失忆了？”

“也…也许吧？那你跟我说说我的事情？”

“不行，先去追鹧鸪哨！不能让他一个人上山，这太危险了！”

什么？鹧鸪？我还鹌鹑呢？这是什么奇葩名字！陈玉楼翻了一个白眼，也跟着姑娘一起追了上去。

**************  
“鹧鸪哨？这是什么奇葩名字……”，睡着的陈玉楼在说梦话，杨邵看了他一眼，再看看时钟，显示凌晨两点半，估计偷跑出去住酒店的那两人现在也已经入睡了吧。离天亮还早得很，他只好再去泡了一杯咖啡。

已经是第四杯了，咖啡因也似乎失去了作用，他现在困得不要不要的。

“鹧鸪哨……”，梦中的陈玉楼又喃喃了一句。

“我在。”，杨邵条件反射地回答，然后他愣住了。

鹧鸪哨是谁？为何我会对这个奇怪的名称有所反应？

(6)

“今天得上早课了，你说班上会不会有很多好看的妹子呀？”，杨巡昨晚睡得很好，精神非常饱满，心情也很好。

“有又怎样，妹子肯定也是先看上我，和我站一起，你只能陪衬。”

“去你的…妹子肯定喜欢我这样的阳光青年，才不会看上你这个小白脸。”

清晨，两人说说笑笑，终于回到寝室来。

一踏进寝室，两人不由得一愣。陈玉楼躺在床上，睡得很沉，杨邵趴在他的床头，似乎也睡着了。

两个人的距离很近，甚至呼吸相闻。

杨巡和张子轩对视一眼，都从对方眼里看出了笑意，然后不约而同地拿出了手机。

杨巡心想：这下可好玩了，以后可以尽情取笑杨邵这个木头脸。

张子轩想的是，这下可有陈玉楼的痛脚了，看他以后还敢不敢在本大爷面前嚣张。

拍了好几个角度，他们才若无其事地收起手机，然后假装刚进来的样子，拍了拍杨邵的肩头。

“起床了。”

杨邵昨晚几乎是清晨才入睡，浅浅睡了不到一会，感觉才眯眼就被叫醒，头还昏昏沉沉的。抬头看见是杨巡他们，便回头去看陈玉楼。

陈玉楼似乎还处于深层睡眠中，一点反应也没有。

张子轩打开衣柜，拿出一件外衣，一边穿一边说，“他昨晚又梦游了吧，没事，他每次梦游隔天都得躺一整天，不用管他，我们上课去吧。”

可杨邵还是不放心，对着两人说，“我还是守着他，等他醒来，你们过去上课吧，顺便帮我俩请假。”

“那行，那中午时候我帮你订外卖，这人不到傍晚大概醒不来，拜～”，张子轩对着杨邵挥挥手，然后拉过杨巡，两人便上学去了。

杨邵继续坐在陈玉楼的床头，他的眼圈微微发青，但还是一直看着他，没有转头。

******************

“鹧鸪哨，你等一等。”，姑娘追着男子，陈玉楼紧跟其后，三个人一直来到一处山崖边。

“喂…你不是准备下去吧？”，陈玉楼看见杨邵在崖边把绳子捆好，正打算游绳而下，陈玉楼看看杨邵，又瞧瞧那个深不见底的崖底，腿都发软了。

妈耶，该不会要我下去吧？这么深，恐高症都要犯了，太要命了。

可是又不能放任这杨邵一人下去。陈玉楼伸手想去拉杨邵的衣袖，试图再劝劝。

杨邵一闪身躲开，没理他们二人，自顾自准备好了，便往山边一跃而下，顺着绳子往下攀爬，动作矫健敏捷，转眼间就消失在云雾缭绕的山涧中。

“老大！我们怎么办？用蜈蚣挂山梯追下去？”，那位姑娘看着非常着急，从刚才起，她的目光就没有离开过杨邵。

“什么是蜈蚣挂山梯？”，这还真不能怪陈玉楼，他是真的不知道这些人到底在搞什么鬼，那个姑娘急得连连跺脚，这一耽搁，后面的人也已经追上来了。

“红姑娘，总把头！”，刚才那个留着平头的青年率先跑了过来。

“花玛拐，快！鹧鸪哨已经下去了，取蜈蚣挂山梯，我下去！你在这照顾总把头！”

“行！就这么办！”

陈玉楼一头雾水地看着他们忙活起来，把一节节的铁梯子通过卯榫链接在一起，然后伸延到山下，这种巧妙的机关他闻所未闻，陈玉楼不由得啧啧称奇起来。

隐约间，他觉得面前这一幕有些诡异的熟悉感。

就仿佛，是他曾经经历的事情，如记忆某处的一个碎片，陡然被翻了出来，被放置在阳光之下，积尘被吹散，一切重现眼前。

杨邵……鹧鸪哨……

雮尘珠……

***************  
“鹧鸪哨…雮尘珠……”，他再次喃喃梦呓，而他身边的杨邵实在抵不住睡意，早就趴在床头睡了过去。

两颗脑袋并排着，清晨的阳光透过窗户照射进室内，温柔地洒在两人的身上，再投射到墙上，显出两个朦胧的倒影。

隐约可见，其中一人，身穿长衫大褂，另一人，发挽道家发髻，身着宽布衣裳。

旭日东升，随着太阳位置的移动，墙上的倒影很快消逝不见。两人还在沉睡，方才发生的一切，仿如幻象。

（7）

才出宿舍门，杨巡突然眉头一皱，暗骂一句“我靠”，便躲在了张子轩身后。

张子轩见他鬼鬼祟祟的，知道这小子肯定有些什么，一抬头，发现三个女孩子正在向着他们走过来。

其中两个看起来年龄小一些，貌似是高中生，一个绑着双马尾，另外一个留着一头短发，但是也英姿飒爽。剩下的那个女孩子看起来要年长一丢丢，而且身材异常火辣，脸上化着精致的妆容，大概二十出头。

“你的女朋友…们？”，张子轩一副看好戏的样子，对着身后的杨巡说，“还三个？真有你的，人不可貌相啊杨巡～”

“别说了，是兄弟的话就帮帮我！”

“晚了，她们已经看见你了。”，张子轩两手一摊，表示爱莫能助。

“巡巡～”，绑着双马尾的女孩看见了杨巡，眼睛一亮，马上跑过来拉住了他的左手，而短发女孩也不甘示弱，马上拉住了他的右胳膊，两人狠狠瞪着对方，空气中似乎有火星在噼里啪啦的响。

“巡巡是我男朋友，劝你及早放弃！”

“你胡说！巡巡才不会看上你这男人婆，他是我未婚夫！”

双马尾女孩跳脚，连忙把杨巡往自己怀里带，嘴里说出的话越发难听了。短发女孩也不例外，杨巡被她们两人拔河似的拉来拉去，而那个年龄稍大的美女挽着双臂，气定神闲。

杨巡内心：“…………………谁来救救我啊啊啊”

张子轩内心：“……………玛得制杖吧，这几个人……”

“这位小哥哥，你是阿巡的同学对吧？你来评评理，他这样是不对的吧？”，美女面向张子轩一笑，她的姿容极美，声线也撩人，只是脸上的妆略显太厚重了些。

“嗯，杨巡是个渣男。”，张子轩认同地点点头。

“张子轩！你小子太不够哥儿们了！”，杨巡怒视过来，与此同时，那两个年轻女孩看着美女，突然变得阵线一致。

“你又是谁？！老女人一个，怎敢和我们争巡巡！”

“对！你年龄看起来比巡巡都大，你有什么本钱和我们争？！”

“我～有～大～匈～，你们～有么～？”，美女邪魅一笑，然后用胳膊撞了一下张子轩，“你名字叫张子轩是吗？轩轩，你也同意吧？”

闻听此言，杨巡和那两个女孩当场便石化了。张子轩的笑容僵在嘴角，内心一万头草尼玛奔腾。

这个杨巡，品味居然烂成这样，真叫人抚额。

看来以后还是离他远一点，嗯，就这样决定。

张子轩心里mmp, 但他情商一向不低，脸上还是维持礼貌的笑容，对着几个人说道，“看来你们巡巡今天也上不了学吧，我快迟到了，先走了，我会帮你请假的，拜～”

他转身便跑，似乎走慢一点就会被传染一样。

对，白痴的确会传染人的，他内心这么想着，跑得更快了。

“阿轩啊……别跑…！”，杨巡伸出尔康手，可是立马被三个女人牢牢包围住，哪里还脱得了身。

*************  
大学的第一堂课，同寝室的四位新生，只来了一人。张子轩走进教室，向老师问好，并帮另外三人请了假，老师点点头，安排他坐下。

这时，张子轩惊奇地发现，原本应该是大三的马振邦和罗老歪，居然也坐在教室里。

而其他的同学就全是生面孔了，有男有女，大概坐了五十来人。

“同学们，现在要教你们的，是湘西的传统。”，老师是一位中年人，容貌普普通通，属于被扔进人群里就会被瞬间淹没的类别，他接着说，“大家都知道，关于湘西的传说一向不少，比如赶尸，下蛊等。”

老师推了推眼镜，镜片的反光陪衬着他这张毫无辨识度的脸，居然也呈现几分阴森。

“第一课你们要学的，便是生存。”

“三至六人组队，任务是在学校安排的结界内，存活十二小时，通过后根据表现评分。”，老师打开手中的小册子，习惯性似的再推了推眼镜。“同学们，接下来讲解规则，可得听明白了，一旦失败，当掉的可不止是学分哦。”

老师的语气温和平稳，似乎只是在做一般的新生欢迎课，窗外晨曦正好，桃花恰艳，一切显得那么美好和谐。

气氛很轻松，甚至有一些同学觉得第一课无关紧要，已经偷着聊天或者玩手机。

老师的表情隐藏在反光的眼镜片之后，他微微一笑，他的语调依然是那样的波澜不惊。

“如果失败，失掉的…也许是命喔。”

（8）

眼看着红姑娘也使用蜈蚣挂山梯给追下去了，陈玉楼的心提到了嗓子眼。他和那位被称呼为花玛拐的平头青年坐在一起，眼珠子不转地盯着崖底。

只是，这个山涧云雾缭绕，从上面根本什么也看不出来。

花玛拐一直担忧地看着陈玉楼，时不时又看看崖下，他见陈玉楼双手抱膝，从之前的表现看来，似乎是失去了记忆，不由得担忧地想发问，但是又不太敢。

还是陈玉楼先开了口，“对了，今年是什么年啊？你们都是谁？”

“总把头，您真的什么也不记得了？”，花玛拐还是老老实实地回答说，“今年是民国xx年。您是我们卸岭的总把头啊，您不用担心，回去马上找大夫来瞧，一定没事的。”

民国……？……我靠！

果然是穿越了吗？原来那些破小说里面毫无逻辑的剧情，都是真的……

陈玉楼突然抬手，往自己脸颊上狠狠一掐。

是梦！这绝壁是梦！赶紧醒来啊！

***************  
睡梦中的陈玉楼突然动手，直直掐在了杨邵的脸上。

杨邵本来昨晚就没有睡好，突然被他这样一掐，毫无防备，疼得跳了起来。转眼一看，发现陈玉楼还没醒，知道那是他无意识的动作，摇了摇头，帮他把被子往上拉了拉。

现在时间还早，他却再也睡不着了。

**************  
“总把头，您还好吗？”，花玛拐看着陈玉楼坐立不安的样子，他扶住了他的手臂，对着他说，“要不，我给您准备一些点心茶水？”

“那……有柠檬茶吗？”

“……有普洱茶…”

“不甜的不喝，热巧克力也行。”

“…………………”

陈玉楼转过头，又继续注视着崖底。隐隐约约间，他有一种感觉，不应该放任杨邵和红姑娘下去，他的记忆深层处，有一个依稀的印象，下面不是一个好地方。

“花…你叫花什么来着？”

“总把头，我叫……”，花玛拐刚打算解释，突然下方传来一声巨响，整个瓶山也随即颤动了起来。众人大吃一惊。

“糟了！是地龙翻身！这瓶山似乎要塌！”

****************  
“妈妈咪呀！吓死我了！”，杨巡连奔带跑地冲进寝室，他刚才撒腿就跑，绕着城跑了几乎一圈，好不容易才甩掉那两个女孩，他现在满头都是汗水。

“哎？陈玉楼还没醒？日上三竿了都！该不会真的要傍晚才能醒来吧？”，杨巡放下书包，走过来看了看陈玉楼，后者依然在熟睡。

杨邵站起来，拍了拍杨巡的肩头，看见他满脸是汗，便递给他一叠纸巾，随口问道，“你又怎么了？别告诉我你欠了别人债被追。”

“别提了，的确是被追，但是被两个女孩子追得！上次去漫展帮她们拍了照，聊了会天，顺便加了微信，就这样而已，谁料到现在的小妹妹那么……那么进取，真是太可怕了。”

“………”

“你那是什么眼神！不是你想的那样！还有张子轩那小子，听也不听我解释就跑了，真特么不够兄弟！”，杨巡擦了一把汗，气呼呼地坐了下来。

“哦？这不是巡巡吗？原来我们还是兄弟啊？”，张子轩一脚踏进寝室，刚好听见了杨巡最后这句话。

他似笑非笑，摇了摇手指，学着早上那个女孩子的语气说，”巡巡是我的男朋友，劝你及早放弃～”

“然后还有一个炫耀自己有大匈的，看着对巡巡你可执着了，你那么受欢迎，我真应该拿手机拍下来，下次游戏直播的时候播放给我的粉丝看～”，他笑得腰也直不起来。

杨邵看着这个诡异的场面，忍不住啧了一声，小声地说，“的确有点渣。”

“嘿！我是受害者，受害者好吧！你们俩这是干啥呢！”，杨巡一蹦三尺高，指着张子轩说，“然后你说的那大匈女，她是我姐！我亲姐好吧！你别笑得那么阴险，我还告诉你了，我姐她看上你了，我刚刚已经把你的微信给她了，你就等着倒霉吧你！”

杨邵隔开他们俩，“你们俩消停点，这边还有一个睡不醒的呢。”

“哦对了，今天晚上六点到明天早上六点，我们的第一份功课要due了，你们看看要如何组队。”，这个时候，之前点的外卖也送到了，三个人坐下来一边吃一边谈，张子轩便把今天在课堂上听到的事情说了出来。

“那当然是我们四个人一队，不过湘西的结界，那是什么？”，杨巡一边吃一边问，然后指了指陈玉楼，“他怎办？要不我们三人一组，让他好好在寝室睡得了，反正第一份功课一般无关痛痒，当掉也没啥。”

“我对这份功课，有点不太好的预感…”，杨邵皱眉，说道，“我对那位老师最后的那句话有些在意，他说万一失败会丢掉命，我总觉得他不是危言耸听。”

杨邵回头看了看依然昏睡不起的陈玉楼，道，”必须带上他，如果他醒不过来，就由我来背着他走。”

（9）

杨巡看了看陈玉楼，道，“还是先想办法叫醒他吧，有什么好办法吗？”

“办法肯定有。”，张子轩放下了手机，说，“我已经点好了外卖，马上就到了。”

杨巡说，”我们不是才刚吃过，你还饿啊？”

“我点的是点心和零食，来来，你们两个也别闲着，快来帮忙，在外卖到之前先用这些。”

张子轩抱过来一大堆零嘴，杨邵和杨巡相视一眼，都觉得有些无语，只见里面乱七八糟啥都有，光薯片就六七款，还有各种巧克力和饮料。

“别光看，这些全是陈玉楼藏起来的零食，我们在他面前吃了，他肯定急眼。”

“陈玉楼～你再不起床，你的三角巧克力我就吃了。”，张子轩一边说着，一边撕开巧克力的包装。他皱皱眉，其实并不想吃。不由得鄙视地看了陈玉楼一眼，真难为这人天天捧着这些高热量的零食吃个不停，要是真把这排巧克力吃完了，不慢跑个十公里也消耗不回来。

杨巡看见他这样，便有样学样，撕开一包薯片，夸张地抛进嘴里，吃得碎片四喷，然后对着陈玉楼说，“你的薯片我吃了，还有你的柠檬茶……”

“你们…………这样真有用吗？”，杨邵满头黑线，其实并不认同，“他又不是植物人……”

“哆啦A梦里面有一集就是这样唤回迷路的人，就是用的美食。”，张子轩回头看了杨邵一眼，顺便把手里的巧克力塞进了身边杨巡的嘴里。

杨邵头上的黑线加深，但他还是打开了一包曲奇饼干，吃了起来。

没多久张子轩点的外卖零食也陆续送到，三个人继续围着陈玉楼吃了半天。

这期间陈玉楼的眼皮不断跳动，好几次有醒过来的迹象，却依然昏睡着。

“奇怪…不应该啊。”，张子轩放下手里的食物，”要是以前，他早就跳起来打人了，怎么这次还没醒来……”

“还有其他办法吗？”，杨邵问。

张子轩狭长的眼眸微眯，他挽起了袖子，嘴角微翘。

“办法么，当然有啊。”

说时迟 那时快，他对着陈玉楼的头就是一记爆栗。

“醒来！”

依然处于深层睡眠中的陈玉楼被他打得头也侧了过去，却依然没醒。

杨邵：……………………

杨巡：……………我来！

说着，杨巡也往陈玉楼的头拍了一下，虽然他用力比张子轩轻了一些。

他们同时转头看向杨邵，“轮到你了，快揍他。”

杨邵摇了摇头，“算了，背上他，我们去集合。”，他上前扶起陈玉楼，把人背上，他体型高大，背着一个成年男子也不太费劲。三个人，加上昏睡不醒的陈玉楼被背着，他们便往集合地赶去。

很多同学已经提早到了，各自也已经组队。杨巡去给四个人登记组队，这时，有两个女孩子怯生生地走近他，犹豫着问道，“我们…我们俩…找不到其他人可以…组队，最少也得三人一组，我们…人数不够，能加入你们吗？”

“好啊。”，杨巡想也没想就答应。

“不行。”，张子轩闻言便走了过来，他看也没看那两个女孩子，直接对着杨巡说，“她们两人一看就是负累，你为何要答应？那边的陈玉楼已经是一个包袱，再加上这两个毫无用处的女人，你是想输？”

“可是……”

“杨巡，别让她们加入，我们没精力去照顾她们。”，杨邵背着陈玉楼也走了过来，他亦持反对意见。

两个女孩子一下便急了，如果没人和她们组队，直接就会被判输，她们把杨巡当成救命稻草般，一边一个上去拉住他哀求。

杨巡有点不忍心，便看向张子轩，“阿轩，你看……”

张子轩没有说话，两个女孩子见状，马上转身来求他。

“小帅哥…求你了，我们不想当掉课。”

张子轩并没有理会她们，而是径直走开。杨邵对着杨巡摇了摇头，说，“如果你非得带上她们，就由你去照顾她们。”

他随即便背着陈玉楼也走了开去。这个杨巡，心肠是个好的，只可惜，过度妇人之仁，早晚会害死他。

（10）

“总把头，赶紧撤！”，花玛拐拉住了陈玉楼的手臂，这瓶山眼看有崩塌的迹象，他必须安全把陈玉楼带离。

陈玉楼不愿意走，此时杨邵和那位姑娘还在崖下面，虽然他和杨邵也不熟，才认识了不过一天而已，但总不能眼睁睁地见死不救，再说还有一个女孩子呢，把女人丢下自己先走，无论如何说不过去，良心会痛啊。

他挣开了花玛拐的手，三步并两步来到崖边，趴在地上对着下面喊话，“杨邵——！”

“喂！杨邵！”

可是地动山摇，他的声音瞬间被淹没，根本不会被听到。花玛拐扑上前，一把抱住了他的腰，把人往后拽，“总把头！他们慢慢再想办法救，您先走吧！再留下，也于事无补，只会让您平白把命搭上……！快跑！”

这是梦吧……陈玉楼心想，如此魔幻的剧情，真是TVB也不敢那样编！可是一切却又那么真实，难道我和杨邵真的回到民国来了？！

要是这样，更不能放着他不管了。

陈玉楼打算爬梯子下崖，他一咬牙，如果是梦，醒来就没事了，如果是穿越……呸！怎么可能，这一定是梦！

既然是梦，那么大概也不会真的死去吧，他这样一想，勇气上来了些，甩开花玛拐，就打算往下爬。

“陈玉楼～你再不起床，你的三角巧克力我就吃了。”，就在他刚扶住了蜈蚣挂山梯的时候，他耳轮中隐隐传来了张子轩的声音。

陈玉楼一个激灵，马上停止了往下攀爬的动作，他努力地感应着声音的来源，可是这声音竟像是直接导入他脑内一样，毫无头绪。

“张子轩？是你吗？你在哪？快出来！”，陈玉楼吼道，“你再不出来，我就把你高中时候的女装舞台剧照上传到你YouTube的账号上！估计你那五百多万的粉丝都会很高兴的！”

声音来源又没有了。

“张子轩！喂！张子轩！”，陈玉楼继续大声疾呼着。

“总把头！您想起来了？”，花玛拐趁机拉住陈玉楼，先拽住他的胳膊把人拉离悬崖边上，然后扯着他一边跑一边问他，”您刚才是在叫张帅的名字吗？您想起他了？”

“神马啊？你也认识张子轩？可这不是在民国吗？”，陈玉楼被他拽着跑，信息量太大，他表示整个人都晕晕乎乎的。

而且，张帅是什么意思？是说张子轩他很帅吗，我靠，这还有没有天理了！

”你的薯片我吃了，还有你的柠檬茶……”，声音再次传来，这一次，是杨巡的声音。

“杨巡！！”，陈玉楼又是一愣，然后他跳了起来。

“你特么别动我的柠檬茶！”

**************  
“好了，你们六人可以过去那边等着。”，负责登记的老师正是早上的那位，大众脸一个，戴着厚实的近视镜，他抄下六个人的名字，做好了登记，然后让他们去一旁等着。

他们这一队，就是同寝室的四个男生，以及两个后来加入的女孩，一共六个人。

组队要求是三至六人，多数学生已经找到自己的队友，但是还是有一些人，由于比较内向，或者人数不合适，到了现在依然没有自己的队伍的。

杨邵背着昏睡不醒的陈玉楼，他虽然身高超过一米九，但一直背着一个接近一米八的青年，时间长了也是很累的，杨邵的性格不算热情，也绝对不圣母，但他要是把人归类为自己人，就会对他们很好。

很明显，陈玉楼，杨巡和张子轩，目前在杨邵心中就是自己人，他也会尽自己能力去护他们周全。

杨巡身高只有175，他比陈玉楼还要矮上一些，要背着他走估计难度更大，帮不上忙，他只能祈祷这陈玉楼尽快醒来。

两个女孩子站在杨巡身边，对于他答应让她们入队感激不已。

杨巡有一搭没一搭地和她俩说着话，一边心虚地看着从刚才起就冷着脸的张子轩，带点讨好意味地戳戳他，没话找话地说，“阿轩同学，完事了我请你去唱K？”

“滚。”

“………那啥，你不是在网上做游戏直播么？我今天申请加入你的军团了～”，杨巡继续戳，“我们是好兄弟，以后一起在游戏里打天下，啊？”

“哦？你别告诉我那个【宇宙无敌金算盘】是你的账号啊？今天只有那一人申请进入，如此傻叉的名字，我早拉黑了。”

“哎，你这个人……”，杨巡不满意了，“那么有型的名字，你竟不欣赏……”

“你们两个，够了。”，杨邵瞪了两人一眼，杨巡抿了抿嘴，不再说了。

学校的这第一份功课，处处透着诡异。

“好了各位，已经有队伍的同学们，可以准备进入结界……至于没有队伍的么……”，老师推了推眼镜，悠然一笑道，“对不起了，你们将会被抹杀。”

很多学生本来还是不以为意，听见“抹杀”这个词，都不由得一惊。

老师拍了拍手，一道鸿沟凭空从众人脚下出现，在大家的惊呼声中，把已经组队和尚未组队的学生隔了开来。


	2. 11-14

（11）

四周的场景变得暗了起来，虽然湘西一向是个比较神秘的地方，但是如此诡异的情景却是闻所未闻。两个女孩子几乎已经吓瘫了，内心后怕不已，尽管看不见那些尚未组队同学的最后结局，但想必和抹杀联系在一起，也不会好到哪里去。

如此一想，对杨巡更是感激不尽。一边一个跟着他，寸步不敢离开。

“第一题是暖身题，答题时间是晚上六点到八点，这一题里不会有人出局或者死亡。”，一个声音响起，声音来源却像是从众人脑里而来，有些阴沉诡异。

“死亡？死亡是什么意思啊？”，其中一个女孩子已经全身颤抖，甚至带着哭腔，她死死扯住了杨巡的胳膊，分明把他当成救命的稻草。

杨巡内心也惊诧不已，这间湘西学院的文凭在商场上非常抢手，从这毕业的学生全是精英中的精英，只要能顺利毕业，以后无论是工作或者创业都完全不用愁。只是听说每年可以顺利毕业的学生人数不到10%。竞争激烈杨巡并没有放在心上过，他对自己的学业水平还是很有信心的。但看来这间学院的背后还有不少的秘密。

他们六人目前身处一个房间，貌似就是瞬间被传送过来。面前只有一台电脑。房门是紧闭的，也没有窗。屋内的照明让他们没法分清日夜，唯一可以告知时间的，是电脑上面跳动着的时钟。

“第一题，顺利攻略设定的对象，让他对你心生好感，可以群体合作。这题的完成度，会影响之后题目的总表现。”

杨邵把陈玉楼放了下来，坐到了电脑面前开始看攻略对象的资料。

男性，二十九岁

提示：可以和他聊关于湘西古墓的话题

偏好：长相漂亮清秀的男生

“⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯”，众人无语

张子轩头上冒出了好几个井字，“这是什么鬼？！”

杨邵也觉得极度无语，但是事已至此，也只能按照要求去通关了，这还只是暖身题，这题需要两小时，完成之后，后面还有十个小时其余的关卡。

杨邵一直觉得，老师所说的如果失败要付出命，并非危言耸听。他的警觉性很高，对着危险的事物有一种天生的直觉。

“先起个账号名字吧，你们想想叫什么好。”

“我来！”，杨巡把杨邵挤到一边，在键盘上飞快地打下了几个字。

【情场浪人鬼见愁】

众人的表情全变成了这样 (￣◇￣;）

“暖身题而已，我们正好可以摸摸底，看看学校到底想把我们怎样嘛。”，杨巡说道，“就是要奇葩一点，否则试不出来。”

然后系统要求录入照片，可以由现场组队人里面选一人，需要现场录入，设定了就不可改变。

众人互相看着，既然攻略对象偏好男生，两个女生肯定不能用，剩下的四个人，陈玉楼还昏睡着，杨邵和杨巡不约而同地望向了张子轩。

“阿轩，攻略对象喜欢漂亮男生。”，杨巡不敢看张子轩的眼睛，他转头假装看杨邵，然后后者难得也认同地说，“子轩，暖身题而已，系统说了会全员过关。”

“那就拍陈玉楼，他长得也不错。”，张子轩似笑非笑，但内心已怒极。他相貌清秀俊美，但是却有点偏阴柔中性，从小到大，没少被男生纠缠过，因此他最讨厌就是被男人如此对待。

高中的时候，有一次和陈玉楼一起演舞台剧罗密欧与朱丽叶，全班同学投票，结果更多的人希望他出演朱丽叶，虽然后来没演成，但当时被逼拍了一张定妆照，那陈玉楼还特意存在手机和云端，时不时拿出来取笑他一下，一想到这里，张子轩就很想向着陈玉楼的脸上来一记老拳。

明明那陈玉楼长得也很俊美，但陈玉楼的相貌比较阳光，受到这类的待遇稍微少了一些些，而且陈玉楼同时也很受各类女生欢迎，真是太特么不公平！

“我不愿意，要拍就拍他陈玉楼。”，他抿了抿下唇，指着陈玉楼说，“总不能他一直睡，完全没贡献吧，就拍他的照片。”

“本来他也可以，可是他睡着了，眼睛是闭上的，照片要现场录入，所以只能是你。”，杨邵深深地看了他一眼，略带了一丝同情，“子轩，抓紧时间，来拍照吧。”

两个女孩子也怯生生地哀求着，她们不知道将要面对的是什么，虽然是暖身题，但是这题的完成度会影响之后的答题，她们当然希望可以做好一些。

看了看电脑显示的时间，已经过去十五分钟，题目限时两小时，不能再拖了，张子轩深呼吸了一口气，推开杨巡，在电脑面前坐了下来，并用webcam拍下自己的照片，录入。

他选了一个角度，对着镜头微微一笑，按下快门。身边的杨巡看了也忍不住脸部肌肉跳动了好几下，然后在张子轩杀人的眼光扫视过来时，连忙转开了头。

【攻略对象好感度+10，可以开始聊天】

“聊什么啊？杨巡你来。”，张子轩厌恶地看了看屏幕，攻略对象的相貌也已经在屏幕上显示，是一个长得还算可以的男人，账号【眼镜先生】。

张子轩已经录入了照片，题目并没有要求开视频，并且可以群体合作，他就不需要一直坐着了，于是他站起身来，让旁边的杨巡坐下来代替他去聊。

【情场浪人鬼见愁】：你好帅哥，你看起来很脸熟，我们应该在哪见过吧？

“杨巡，这个开场白太老套了。”，杨邵忍不住吐槽。

【眼镜先生】：小狐狸好，你的长相正是我的茶。你现在穿的衣服实在好看，如果它们躺在我卧室的地板上时，会更好看。

“我擦！这人是个色狼吧！一开场就这样，也太特么恶心了。”，杨巡看见回复呕得不要不要的，两个女孩子也脸红耳热地转开了头。

“我要杀了他！”，张子轩的脸部表情变得狰狞起来，杨邵连忙按住了他的肩膀，安抚着说，“让杨巡来，别激动。”

【情场浪人鬼见愁】：请告诉我们目前的处境。如果你希望刚才所说的情景能够实现的话。

“杨巡！！”

“冷静，冷静，我只是哄哄他提供多一些信息而已……”，杨巡觉得有一种腹背受敌的感觉，冷汗也慢慢渗了出来。

（12）

地动山摇中，陈玉楼被花玛拐拉着一直跑。可是山体一直在不断倒塌中，花玛拐一直帮他掩护，但是还是险象横生。

虽然一直左闪右避，但是石块还是不断从四面八方砸来，整座山体似乎马上就会崩塌。

一块巨石迎面飞来，正好砸在陈玉楼的头上。花玛拐想帮他挡，可是已经来不及了。

剧痛之下，血液已经模糊了他的眼睛，接着便是眼前一黑。

“啊啊啊啊……！！”，陈玉楼大叫着醒来。

房间里的其余五人都被他吓一大跳，一同回头去看他。

杨巡：“我去！心脏都差点被你吓没了！”

“真喵的痛啊！”，陈玉楼按着自己的额头，可是那种黏糊的血液已经消失了，他现在好端端的。

“你醒来了？”，杨邵走过去，却被陈玉楼跳起来一把薅住了他的衣襟。

“杨邵！你没事，太好了！”，陈玉楼显然还没习惯场景切换，他脑袋还是浑浑噩噩的，刚才被石头砸中的疼痛还没过去，他完全不知道自己目前身在何处。

但是看见应该在崖下的杨邵好端端地站在自己眼前，他惊喜不已。

“你先休息一下吧，醒了就好。”，杨邵拉开陈玉楼的手，然后开始跟他简单说了一下目前的情况。

另一边，杨巡继续坐在电脑面前周旋。

【眼镜先生】：小东西，你是大一新生？

【情场浪人鬼见愁】：是的呢～听说你喜欢古墓？

【眼镜先生】：你得讨好我一下，我才会提供线索。

“陈玉楼醒了吗？你来。”，张子轩转头看向陈玉楼，说，“这家伙对古墓有兴趣，古墓，你的强项。”

杨邵也已经把事情经过告诉了陈玉楼。陈玉楼挽起袖子，走到电脑面前，推开杨巡，“我来，让你们见识一下什么叫机辩无双。”

“情场浪人鬼见愁？这是谁给改的弱智名字？非得用这个名吗？”，他看见账号昵称就是一挑眉。

杨邵和张子轩同时指了一下杨巡。

“和【宇宙无敌金算盘】一样的style。”，张子轩不客气地补刀。

“那啥，头像是你的照片啊？”，陈玉楼歪头看了张子轩一眼，内心暗笑，然后迅速打下一行字。

【情场浪人鬼见愁】：亲爱的，你知道我最信奉的是什么神吗？那就是你的眼神～

【攻略对象好感度+10】

“陈玉楼！别使用着我的照片头像，去说那么恶心的话。”，张子轩皱眉。

陈玉楼歪头给了张子轩一个王之藐视，然后飞快地又打下一行字。

【情场浪人鬼见愁】：亲爱的，对你，我已经无条件投降了，你就签下爱情合约吧。

【攻略对象好感度+15】

杨巡：“你绝壁是故意的……”

【眼镜先生】：既然你那么有诚意，那么我就告诉你一些信息。你们四个人，有百世的缘分，每一世，你们都会遇上彼此。

“咦？四个人？我们不是六个人吗？”，杨巡抓抓头发，“百世缘分是什么意思？”

【眼镜先生】：接下来的关卡信息，需要用条件来交换。

【眼镜先生】：第一题，湘西瓶山将军墓，是在瓶山的哪个位置？

“瓶山将军墓？这是什么东西？”，杨邵和杨巡相视一眼，“要不？开手机查一下？”

瓶山墓？陈玉楼一愣，方才梦境中的情节从头脑中浮现，梦里那个“杨邵”所说的话也犹在眼前——

“陈玉楼……不要再跟着我。另外，元墓，在山顶而不是山脚！”

山顶？山顶！

【情场浪人鬼见愁】：山顶。

【眼镜先生】：第二题，瓶山古墓出现的契机是什么？

契机？陈玉楼皱皱眉，他从梦境中回到现实，是因为山体崩塌，而自己被巨石砸中头部。

那就是说………

【情场浪人鬼见愁】：山体崩塌。

杨巡把手放在陈玉楼的椅背上，好奇地问他，“你怎么会知道这些问题的答案啊？这些题目古古怪怪的，我连题目都看不懂。”

“我待会再跟你们解释。”，陈玉楼接着飞快地打下一行字。

【情场浪人鬼见愁】：我们回答正确，是否已经顺利过关了？

【眼镜先生】：这个攻略关卡，你觉得能如此简单？第三题，轮流回答这个问题：你有没有试过一脚踏两船？

杨邵：没有。【正确】

张子轩：当然没有，我是天蝎座，很专一的。【正确】

陈玉楼：天蝎座专出病娇，你的伴侣大概率会悲催。

张子轩：你才是病娇！你全家都是病娇！

杨邵：别闹了，继续答题！

杨巡：没有啊。（杨邵和张子轩同时斜眼望向他）

“真的没有啊！上次那两个女孩子真的不是我女朋友！”

【正确】

“你们看！你们看！都说没有骗你们了！”

陈玉楼：当然没有，我怎么可能是那种渣男。【正确】

两个女孩子其中一个也很爽快地回答没有，然后系统判定正确。

另外一个女孩子犹豫了一会，然后也回答没有。

【说谎，生存点扣除-15】

女孩子瘫坐在地，双手捂脸。其余众人惊骇不已。

“这个眼镜先生，能读心？”

(13)

【眼镜先生】：下一题，双人作答，选两人出来做代表。

陈玉楼说，“我来吧。”，他左右看了看，最后选定了张子轩，指了指他，说，”还有你。”。

【眼镜先生】：谁先来？

张子轩上前一步，道，“我先来吧，题目是什么？”

【眼镜先生】：打开你手机的通信录，给最新加的联系人打电话，并向他示爱。

(-_-) (-_-) (-_-)

全体人员愣住，进入石化状态。

张子轩愣了五秒，然后一拍桌子，鼠标在桌子上弹跳了一下，把身边的杨巡吓了一跳。

“我拒绝！”

“等等，你还是先看看那人是谁再说嘛。”，陈玉楼拿过张子轩的手机，打开通信录，翻到最后一个联系人，“我看看……【地表最美女王陛下】？？？”

“我擦！你小子什么时候交女朋友了，我居然不知道。”，陈玉楼拿着手机躲到杨邵身后，笑得花枝乱颤，“还给她改这样一个昵称！哈哈哈哈！”

“你笑个P啊，这人我不认识啊！”，张子轩气得额头上青筋暴跳，“等等，不对，你是我的谁，我干嘛要向你交代！”

然后，他一把揪住了杨巡的衣领，把他拉过来，直逼到他的脸上，“这个起昵称的习惯…杨巡！你最可疑！你到底做了什么？！”

杨巡本来心虚地也想往杨邵那边躲，但已经被揪住了，只好假笑着说，“阿…阿轩，你听我解释，这人其实是我姐！你不是一直在YouTube 做电竞直播嘛？其实那天我姐就认出你来了，她也是你的粉，所以才让我偷偷把她录入你的手机………对不起大哥！我错了我错了！”

然后他很狗腿地跑到身高一米九一的杨邵身边，躲在了他身后。

张子轩看了他一眼，语气阴寒，“杨巡，我似乎没得罪过你吧！为什么要这样对我！”

“我道歉！我错了！”，杨巡从陈玉楼手里拿过手机，顺便瞪了他一眼，然后拨通了自家姐姐的电话，打开扩音模式，“阿轩…说话啦，就当在玩truth or dare...”

“喂？”，电话拨通，一把女性声音响起。

“张子轩，别忘记了生存点数…”，陈玉楼从杨邵身后伸出头来，小声地提醒。

“………………”，张子轩又沉默了五秒，然后他清了清嗓子，说道，“我是张子轩，你好。”

“小轩啊，我知道，我早把你的电话号码录入了，早上加你的微信呢，你怎么没通过我啊？”

“………杨巡！！”，他咬牙切齿地望过去，吓得杨巡整个人哆嗦了一下，连忙躲回杨邵身后。

“愣啥？赶紧示爱啊。”，陈玉楼继续小声提醒着，完全无惧张子轩想杀人的目光。

“那个，小轩啊，这个礼拜你有空吗？要不你和阿巡一起回家，我刚订了Playstation 5,这个月最新出的，你可以来这里直播。”

“不用了。谢谢，再见。”，张子轩一脸阴霾地抢回自己的手机，挂断了电话。

“你还没示爱！”，陈玉楼继续补刀，这时，系统传来提示

【任务失败，生存点扣除-20】

“你们看什么看，扣就扣。”，张子轩赌气不说话了。

【眼镜先生】：下一个任务，随意扮演你身边一位同伴。

陈玉楼连忙说，“轮到我了。”，他说着便指了指张子轩，说，“我要扮你，手机拿来！”

张子轩充满戒备地看着他，下意识退后两步，“陈玉楼，你打算做什么？”

“按住他！”，陈玉楼向着杨巡眨了眨眼，后者会意，连忙抱住了人，抢过他的手机，飞快按下回拨键，然后抛给了陈玉楼。

“喂？”

“你好，我是张子轩啊。”，陈玉楼一拿到手机连忙跳后几步，躲到张子轩够不到的距离。

“…………是吗？好吧。”，对面的语气有些疑惑，陈玉楼没留给她思考的时间，继续一鼓作气地进攻。

“那个，我想说，其实，我爱你啊，么么哒。”，陈玉楼一口气把话说完，然后不等对面有所反应，就挂断了电话。

【两个任务完成，上则生存点扣除20的设定取消】

“陈！玉！楼！”，张子轩用力挣脱开杨巡，他握紧拳头，手指关节啪啪作响。

“我怎么每次看见你，我身体的某部份都觉得硬。”，他阴阴地一笑，“我指的，是我的拳头！”

（14）  
“想打架？小爷可不怕你。”，输人不能输阵，陈玉楼对着张子轩竖起中指，张子轩也不再说话，而是阴沉着脸大步向他走来。

他们身型相差不太远，论身高，张子轩比陈玉楼高一点点，但却更纤瘦一些，真打起来，谁输谁赢还难说。

但是，现在绝对不是打架的好时机。

陈玉楼果断好汉不吃眼前亏，连忙跑回人高马大的杨邵身边寻求庇护，然后嘴里说着，“要不是我机智，你小子就损失20生存点了，我是帮了你！”

“那我还得谢谢你啊。”，张子轩刚想走过去，此时系统又传来新信息。

【眼镜先生】：以下是加分题。任意一人把上一任务的参与者公主抱。

上一个任务的参与者，是陈玉楼。

张子轩侧了侧头，微微一笑，对着陈玉楼勾了勾手指，“来来，想不想和你轩哥哥玩抱抱举高高啊？”

“去你妹的！”，陈玉楼果断拒绝，“我押五毛钱，你百分之一千是想把我往地上摔！”

这时，一直没说话的杨邵终于有所动作，他把陈玉楼从自己身后扯出来，不给他任何思考的空档，一手环绕其背部，另一手在他腿弯处一托，迅速把他抱了起来。

动作一气呵成，毫不拖泥带水。

“你们别闹了！速战速决，赶紧完成任务才是正事！”，杨邵还是一如既往的严肃。

“！！”，猝不及防，陈玉楼跌入杨邵的怀抱中，他完全没有任何心理准备。当他反应过来时，才发现自己在众目睽睽之下，和一个男人如此亲近，他觉得尴尬癌都快犯了。

两人距离太近，几乎是呼吸相闻。陈玉楼第一反应是想骂娘，尽快挣脱出来，但是晃神间，又觉得这个场景似曾相识。

好像某种远古的记忆，某种被刻在骨髓中的记忆，如同春雨过后的种子，跃跃欲试，就要破土而出。

杨邵……杨邵……鹧鸪哨……

他被自己吓了一跳，鹧鸪哨，这个奇怪的名称他印象很深刻，那是方才在那亦幻亦真的梦境中，另一位“杨邵”的名称。

他摇了摇头，否定了自己这个荒唐的想法。

【眼镜先生】：任务完成，生存点+10

同一时间，杨邵也把陈玉楼放了下来。杨邵的脸上表情不变，陈玉楼眨眨眼睛，嘴唇动了动，但又不知可以说啥。

算了……肯定是错觉。他最后决定什么也不说。

此时，系统又传来指示。

【眼镜先生】：暖身环节结束，团体生存点数95。请六名成员做好场景切换的准备，即将进入简单题目，时限晚上八点到十一点，本关卡为群体合作，全员死亡即为淘汰。

“什么意思？说清楚一点啊。”，杨巡急了，连忙在键盘上打下提问：

【情场浪人鬼见愁】：如果某些队员死亡，大家也可以一起过关吗？

【眼镜先生】：你需要讨好我，才能得到更多信息，你接下来有十分钟时间。

【情场浪人鬼见愁】：眼镜小哥哥，拜托你啦，请告诉我们多一点信息。小哥哥最帅了～

【眼镜先生】：小狐狸嘴真甜，来，多说几句。

【情场浪人鬼见愁】：小哥哥不是觉得我长得好看嘛？你也不舍得我第一天入学就丢了命对不？人家还想把衣服抛在你卧室的地板上呢～

杨巡心想，反正头像也是阿轩的相片，吃亏的又不是我！就算他要秋后算账，至少熬过这一晚再说。

看着杨巡脸不红心不跳地打下这些字，陈玉楼在一旁看得毛骨悚然，不由得鄙视地剜了他一眼。

杨巡毫不在乎，接连又打下了好几句非常没下限的讨好说话。

【眼镜先生】：看你那么乖，那就多告诉你一条信息，下一个关卡只是简单关卡而已，要懂得取舍，只要你们之间其中一人能存活下来，即全员通关。但是………要是你们全死了，那就是真死了，懂了么？

【准备好了，现在开始场景切换】

房间和电脑消失，六个人发现，自己竟然置身于一架飞机之中。

系统此时传来指示：【各位请做好准备跳伞】

“这是怎么回事啊！妈妈我好怕，我要退学，我要回家！”，队伍里面的两个女孩子经历了诸多不可思议，超出她们常识的事件后，早已被吓得抱头痛哭，完全不知所措。

张子轩和陈玉楼对视一眼，张子轩首先开口说，”你不觉得这个场面很熟悉么？”

陈玉楼看了一眼窗外，点了点头，他对着杨邵说，“杨邵，你有没有电竞游戏的经验？比如吃鸡之类的生存游戏？”

杨邵摇了摇头，道，“我平时下课之后得去打工，家里还有弟妹要养活，我很少玩游戏。”

“算了，这样吧。”，张子轩说道，“待会我们要跳伞，落到地面之后，陈玉楼你带杨邵，我带杨巡。陈玉楼，也很久没和你电竞了，但愿你别让我失望。”，他的表情有些兴奋。

“你先顾好你自己吧，千万别落地成盒了。”，陈玉楼不客气地反唇相讥。

“怎么回事啊？”，杨巡还是一头雾水。

“你们俩还没看出来吗？第二个关卡的场景，简直和吃鸡游戏一模一样。”，张子轩颇有些得意，他说道，”马上就让你们见识一下拥有YouTube 上五百万订阅的大V是什么实力！”


	3. 15-16

（15）  
所谓简单难度的关卡果然没太大障碍，场景和一般的绝地求生类游戏很接近。陈玉楼虽然没做电竞博主，但是他对这类游戏并不陌生，也曾经和张子轩连线对战过一段时间。杨邵不常玩游戏，但是男孩子对于竞技类的游戏总有一定程度的天赋，所以对他而言，这个关卡也没什么难度。

要面对的敌人不知道是真实的同学扮演，还是人工智能生成，四个男生分成两个小队，两个女孩子在开场没多久就中弹身亡了，但是没关系，根据眼镜先生的提示，只要他们其中一人还存活，都可以全员过关，如此，也没有后顾之忧。

张子轩本身酷爱竞技和军事策略方面的游戏，他家是城中数一数二的富商，含着金汤匙出生的他根本不差钱，从小到大想要什么就有什么，家中收藏的各类游戏机是应有尽有，后来他本着好玩的心态把游戏实况放上网，没想到出色的技巧为他带来了为数可观的订阅。

这个关卡，对他而言简直易如反掌。

“我说杨巡，你的分数是否太烂了点？才三万？我跟你在一起的，我都六十多万了。”，张子轩一边换子弹，一边数着对面敌人的数目。

好，再杀两队，就可通关了吧，这也实在太简单了。如果后面的关卡全是如此，这个学校也没有传说中的那么厉害。

张子轩其实并没有打算在这所学校读到毕业，他早就选好了一所国外的名校，可惜今年遇到全球疫情大爆发，耽误了他出国，只能在湘西大学院暂读。

最多明年，他就打算走了，从小到大，不知为何，无论到哪里，他总是会和陈玉楼被捆绑到一起，避无可避的感觉，让他心里不爽快。

很快，这一切就结束了，在这之前，还可以好好玩上一年半载。

杨巡一边换着武器，一边讨好地说，“我废，才能显得你强嘛，阿轩，别生气了吧。”

张子轩白了杨巡一眼，他一枪把对面一个敌人爆头，一边难掩得意地说，“说不准爷上辈子就是一个大元帅，军事策略类的电竞我就从来没输过。”

“好，还剩最后一队敌人，圈子马上要收窄了，杨巡，准备跟着我撤离。”

正在这时，他发现那边的陈玉楼和杨邵身后，有一个狙击手正在悄悄瞄准他们。

“陈玉楼！你是怎么回事？太久没玩你变新手了吗？！你的后面！”

陈玉楼回手就是一枪，以百步穿杨的准头结果了对面的敌军，他骂道，“正想把最后一队敌人引过来解决，你喊魂呢你。”

“他们来了！”，山头那边七八个敌人已经靠拢过来，形成包围圈，并向着四人开始扫射。

我军只有四个人，人数上明显是劣势。

但技巧上却不是。

杨邵双手拿枪，左右开弓地反击，虽然他是新手，但上手却非常快，现在他的技巧估计比一些电竞实况主都好上一筹。

对面又倒下四五人，眼看再解决掉最后的三个人，他们就赢了。

这时候，系统提示生存圈开始收窄，必须向着中心撤退。而最后的那三个人。却很狡猾，他们仗着自己的有利的地势，并不向他们靠近，因此也打不到，一时间，两队呈对峙状态。

张子轩对着陈玉楼打了个手势，然后他披上一件护甲。这件装备可以为他抵挡三次的枪击。

对面的陈玉楼点了点头，也披上了同样的装备。

张子轩和陈玉楼对视一眼，突然同时离开掩体，用手里的机关枪对着对面一顿猛击。但是对面三人仗着地形优势，一时间并没有打中。

那三人看见对手离开掩体，心中大喜，便向着他们靠拢而来，边推进边开枪，张子轩也身中两枪，他的装备还能再为他抵挡最后一枪，就会爆裂。

“子轩！你的子弹不多了，不要恋战！”，杨邵眼看那两人越来越靠近，心下骇然，便出声提醒。

“我没有恋战……”，张子轩把射光了子弹的枪往旁边一扔，他充满自信地一笑。

“是他们在送头！”，话音未落，他撤换手中武器，居然拿出来一把平底锅。

三个敌人中的其中一人见他没了武器，内心便放下警惕，跳出掩体向着他扑了过来。

说时迟那时快，张子轩拿着平底锅向着冲在最前面那人的脑袋狠狠一拍。

这一拍居然打出了暴击，那个敌人应声倒地。

“KO！就算用平底锅，爷也照样吃鸡。”，他灿烂一笑，洁白的牙齿反射着太阳的光辉。那边的陈玉楼也顺利解决掉一个人，回头看见这一幕，白眼都快翻到天上去了。

此时毒气已经逼近眼前，还有最后一个敌人没解决，但是不跑是不行了。四个人连忙向着中心部位退去。

那人却向着他们一直疯狂扫射，似乎想把同伴被杀的仇一笔收回似的。

“怎么回事？他怎么可能有无限子弹？不会吧，难道这里面还能有外挂啊？”，陈玉楼第一个看出不对来。本来四对一他们占据上风，但要是对方开了挂，一切就变得不明朗起来，说不定还会陷入死局。

“怎么可能？学校总不会给我们设下一个必死之局，这点说不通。”，杨邵并不同意陈玉楼的看法，但事到如今，已经没有退路，只能死战到底。

没多久，陈玉楼，杨邵和杨巡相继中弹，在被打中的那一刹那，他们发现自己被传送到一个一片漆黑的大厅里。之前战死的那两个女孩子也在那里。

“我们…是都死了吗？”，杨巡左右看看，发现少了一个人，他疑惑地说，”哎？阿轩呢？”

几个人左右看看，的确不见了张子轩。

“也许，他还在战场上？”，陈玉楼拍了拍衣服上的尘土，道，“一切还没结束呢，只要那小子还能存活，我们就还有机会通关。”

“应该没问题吧？”，虽然这样说，杨巡其实并没有太大信心，毕竟要面对的，是一个开了外挂的敌人，对战条件本来就很不公平。

真没想到啊，这个学校，居然能如此狡诈，这还只是所谓的简单关卡，看来要熬过今晚，并不是那么容易。

陈玉楼却不是那么担心，他解释说，“那小子玩生存策略或者军事竞技方面的游戏的确很有天赋，放心吧，别人我不知道，张子轩肯定不能在这种关卡上送命。如果是马里奥赛车那我就不确定。”

“陈玉楼，好像马里奥赛车你也从来没赢过我吧。”，张子轩的声音响起，紧接着他的身影出现。

此时，系统传来提示：

【关卡完成，全员通过，表现为SS，团队奖励生存点30，目前生存点累计125】

“太简单了。不够爽，陈玉楼，回去之后再跟你来一局。”，张子轩似乎有点意犹未尽的意思，陈玉楼闻言又忍不住和他对呛起来。

系统再次传来指示：

【下一个关卡，中等难度，时限为晚上十一点到凌晨三点，属性为魂穿】

【由于你们的生存点超过120，系统提供一个隐藏的奖励功能，必要时候自动激活】

“等一下，魂穿是神马啊？”，杨巡正想发问，发现眼前一黑。众人来不及惊骇，场景再次切换。

【魂穿，就是你们的二魂六魄回到从前，好好感受吧…】

系统的声音在已经空无一人的大厅响起，回荡，多多少少有些诡异莫名。

（16）  
【作者提示】这个故事其实有跟我另外一个连载《此生残愿》串联，那个的时间线在《穿越史》之前，因此如果没看过《此愿》，也许这里的某些设定会看不太懂。

********************

场景切换，陈玉楼发现自己端坐在一张华丽的餐桌旁边。桌子上放着八菜一汤，全是精美无比的山珍海味。他方才最后没听清系统最后的提示，但是按估算，自己大概率是已经穿越了。

他抬头，发现一个青年男子正坐在他对面，此人批着一件大氅，里面是深蓝色竖条纹的西装，同色马甲，黑色条纹领带，马甲口袋上坠着金表，金表链子泛出金光。

他一直盯看着陈玉楼，目不转睛，脸上表情似笑非笑。

这人不是张子轩还能是谁？容貌几近一摸一样。

可是，仔细一看又觉得有那么一些不对劲。

首先是他的衣着，虽然他身穿华服，但是这款西装的款式却不像是现代的，倒是感觉像那种从老照片里才能看见的古早款式。

还有是他的年龄和气质，张子轩和陈玉楼是同年，现年都是十七岁，是刚上大一的freshman。但是，此人从面容上看，应该已经超过二十。而且陈玉楼认知中的张子轩虽然有时候也很臭屁自恋，但毕竟还是带着青涩的年轻男孩一个，并没有危险性。

而眼前这个人，虽然不言不语，但周身散发一种阴冷张狂的气场，他微微侧头，右手托着下颌，斜着眼盯着陈玉楼，眼神中没有一丝一毫的友善，右眼角处的一颗泪痣为他带上一丝妩媚，但却不能掩盖此人散发的霸道气息。

虽然心里笃定这人应该就是张子轩，但陈玉楼一时间，却不敢相认。

“你…是张子轩吗？”，他试探着发问。

“呵……装啥呢陈玉楼，你还能不认识我了？”，青年把托着下颌的手平放下来，对着陈玉楼做了一个“请”的手势。

“吃饭吧。”

满桌都是精致的菜品，还散发着热气和香味，但是陈玉楼却无心进食。

他必须先搞懂自己目前的处境，以及眼前这个男人，到底是怎么回事。

“我说你……还有心情吃啊，你知道我们目前又被系统传送到哪了吗？”，陈玉楼把椅子往前拉了拉，对着男子急切地说，“也不知道杨邵他们几个人在不在这，你跟我一起去找他们吧？”

他是故意这样说的，如果眼前的男子就是张子轩的话，听见这样的话他肯定会有反应，陈玉楼已经打定主意，如果又是张子轩在装模作样捉弄自己，绝壁要先赏他一个爆栗再说别的。

但面前的男子依旧稳如泰山，他没有理会陈玉楼，而是拿起公筷去为他夹了一块鱼肉，放进陈玉楼面前的一个小碟中。

“吃啊。”

“张子轩，你……”，陈玉楼站起身来，这才发现自己身上穿着的，居然是民国时期的长衫，他刚才站起得急忙，还差点被衣服下摆给绊了一下。

怎么回事？又是民国？陈玉楼想了那个让他记忆深刻的梦境。对了，那里也是民国，里面也有杨邵以及罗老歪这些人。

而且当时自己还为罗老歪的年龄疑惑过，现世中的罗老歪是一个还在念大三的年轻人，年龄最多二十刚出头，但梦境中的他，已然超过四十。

而眼前这个张子轩，也处处透着诡异。

“你这样看着我干什么呢？坐下来吃饭。”

“呵呵…你…你……”，陈玉楼词穷了，不知道说什么好了。

“你这身衣服，还挺好看，哪买的？我也想买一身。”，这明显是没话找话，陈玉楼一边说着，脑子里飞快转动，打算看对面的反应再说下一句，总之，得先搞明白目前的状况。

“这身西装么？意大利定制的，本地买不到。”，张子轩放下了筷子，他拿起一块手帕擦了擦手，看向陈玉楼，道，“你可从来不喜欢西装的，我也觉得，还是长衫更适合你。”

他对着陈玉楼阴冷一笑，悠然道，“衣服好看，那得看穿它的人是谁。”

这种语气，倒是有点像陈玉楼记忆里面的张子轩，陈玉楼头上冒出了几个井字，他鄙视地啧了一声，反唇相讥道，“是吧，你穿着茱丽叶那身长裙时也很好看。”

陈玉楼重新坐了下来，他拿起筷子。按照现世的时间，这已经是深夜了，今天六点就被杨邵背着去集合，因为当时在昏睡中，他还没吃晚餐，之后又经历了绝地求生那种极度消耗体力的关卡，现在已经饥肠辘辘。

管他的，吃了再说啊，吃饱了才有力气应对接下来将要发生的任何事。

“茱丽叶？莎士比亚的罗密欧与茱丽叶么？我以为你是从来不看西洋文学的呢。”，张子轩见陈玉楼开始毫无形象地放开了吃喝，他阴阴一笑，“我还以为，经历了那次的事件后，你会从此不敢在我面前再吃任何东西。”

“吓？”，陈玉楼正在把一块海参塞进嘴里，还没等他开始细嚼，却发现有东西碰了自己，这是坐在他对面的张子轩从桌子底下把其中一只脚伸到他的腿上，脚掌踩着他膝盖，并往他大腿内侧蹭去。

“哇呀！”，陈玉楼被他这一举动吓得整个人弹跳起来，手里的碗也打翻了，汤汁撒了一身。

“张子轩！你有病吧！你在干嘛啊！”，反应过来后，陈玉楼暴跳如雷。

“一点餐桌礼仪都没有，这可不像你。是不是看见爷之后太高兴了，让你忘乎所以了？”，张子轩依旧悠然自得，毫不在意。

陈玉楼被他气得七窍生烟，虽然他一直也不太喜欢张子轩，但此时却觉得这人前所未有地令人厌恶。

简直就是……深井冰一样一样的啊！

“你干嘛做那种举动！”，陈玉楼指着对面的男子，“你这个性格阴险，外貌阴柔的小人！你还是不是个男人了！”

他是气极了，开始口不择言。

“哼哈哈哈哈哈！”，张子轩突然大笑起来，陈玉楼觉得头皮阵阵发麻。

怎么回事啊这人……

“我是不是个男人，你不是早就知道了吗？”，张子轩站起身来，双手撑着桌面，居高临下地俯视着陈玉楼，脸上笑意不减。

“还是说，你食髓知味，想念爷的滋味了，还想再来一次？”


	4. 17

【作者提示】这个故事其实有跟我另外一个连载《此生残愿》串联，那个的时间线在《穿越史》之前，因此如果没看过《此愿》，也许这里的某些设定会看不太懂。

********************

“什么玩意？”，陈玉楼一蹦三尺高。

“我和你？？……不会吧 ! Come on man!”

陈玉楼觉得自己的下巴都快要掉到地上。

他回忆了一下，联想事件的前后，他惊恐地猜出了一个自己觉得是较为接近事实的状况。面前这个男人，的确也叫张子轩，但是他却不是那个和自己从幼儿园起就认识的张子轩。

而之前梦境里的杨邵，甚至罗老歪，估计也是另有其人。

也许他们是系统根据我记忆里面的人物来生成的纸片人？

陈玉楼觉得这一切也许是和杨邵告诉他的那个湘西结界有关系，面前种种只是关卡制造出来的各种情景幻像。

对，应该就是这样。他暗自点了点头。

当时，陈玉楼没料到，其实真相远比他想的，要复杂得多。当然这就是后话了。

这样一想，陈玉楼整个人也放松了下来。他思考了一下张子轩的话，悟出一个要命的结论。

该不会是，在这个民国的副本里，我是一个对他始乱终弃的渣男吧？？我靠！

不这样想还好，越想就越觉得，这恐怕就是事实了，在这个副本里，自己居然是渣男人设，还是个弯的！

看张子轩那歇斯底里的蛇精病模样，估计是之前抛弃他时把他刺激得不轻。

真是喵了大猫咪啊！

”呵呵呵……那个，张子轩，你就告诉我，怎样才能通关好了，给点通关提示，如果我有啥对不住你的，你直说。”，陈玉楼干笑两声，要是真曾把他给那啥了，虽然只是副本设定，总觉得面对他时有那么些底气不足。毕竟这人是自己从三岁起就认识的，至少那张脸是。

喵的！我也真是太无辜了，陈玉楼内心mmp。

真真真是太他喵的无辜了，简直就是六月飞霜！

“哦？”，张子轩重新坐了下来，他靠着椅背，把左腿翘到右腿之上，依然饶有趣味地盯着陈玉楼。

“我知道你陈玉楼惯会装模作样，来，继续你的表演。”

这时，一个身穿军装的年轻人走进门来，对着张子轩行了一个军礼，然后对他说，“大帅，一切已经准备就绪。”

“时间刚刚好，好了，陈玉楼。”，张子轩笑意盈盈地站了起来，对着陈玉楼说，“就算你想重温旧梦，本帅今天有公事要办，暂时满足不了你。”

“现在带你去看处决战犯。”，话毕，张子轩一甩身上的大氅，径直走了出门。

“这是通关的条件是吧？行。”，陈玉楼也没反抗，直接就跟着走。来到门口，他发现廊下黑压压跪着一群人，每个人都被五花大绑，被人用枪指着，毫无反抗能力。

“罗副官何在？”，张子轩走到中央的一张圈椅前，坐了下来，马上就有手下过来奉上香茶和水果。一个军痞模样的中年人一路小跑地来到张子轩身边，谄媚讨好地说，“大帅，小的在呢。”

陈玉楼一直站在旁边眼巴巴地看着，望见此人不由得一愣。

罗老歪？

这副本和那个梦境，居然还真是串联的啊。陈玉楼顿时觉得脑子里全是浆糊，还在胡思乱想中，张子轩已经叫住了他。

“怎样？看见前世的好兄弟罗帅，现在成了本帅的副官，陈总把头也不说几句话吗？”

说啥啊？我和他也根本不熟好吗！

陈玉楼无语。心说关卡让解任务，却完全没有一丁点的前情提要，这真是太蛋疼了。

他只能假装没听见，心下打算见招拆招。

张子轩侧头等了一会，见陈玉楼面无表情一点反应也没有，他又接着说，“那么，这位今世被你扶植起来的湘军统帅何天云又如何？他如今也是爷的阶下囚呢，呵…”

下面两个军官模样的年轻人会意，立刻把跪在最前面的一个被五花大绑着的年轻男子提了起来，此人一脸血污，看来是被动过刑的，模样凄惨。

“小少爷……不用管我……”，青年貌似身受重伤，眼睛却一直往陈玉楼这边看。

但陈玉楼对这张脸却是半点印象都没有。

这谁啊？这个副本没头没脑的，叫人如何去解？他不由得皱起眉来。

但是，虽然不认识那个战犯，陈玉楼却看不得这种场景，他此时内心激荡不安。

总觉得，这一切，也许并不是梦境或者劳什子副本，这种不安的感觉带着冷冽的真实感，心尖的某处似被钝刀割伤，留下一道久久不能愈合的缠绵伤口。

这种感觉，真实得令人厌恶，真实得令人不安。

张子轩一直留意着陈玉楼的表情变化，见他皱眉不语，感觉满意。他突然从腰间掏出一把勃朗宁手枪，他又习惯性地翘起腿，左手搭在圈椅的手柄上，右手举起枪，动作优雅雍容，十足一位贵公子的派头。

与之相反的，是他脸上如冬月寒霜般的绝情，冷气在他眼底缓缓流转。

砰！

他突然出手，一枪正中眉心，结果了那位青年的性命。

“何天云……本帅敬你是个好敌手，就不叫你受过多的折磨了，安心上路吧。”，话毕，他吹了吹枪口冒出的白气。

青年倒地，鲜血从他的后脑缓缓渗出，染红了他身后的土地，他倒地之时，依然双眼圆睁。

张子轩摆了摆手，手下军官们会意，没一会，几十条鲜活的人命就全数化为冰冷的尸体。

生与死，只在他人一念之间。

陈玉楼敢打包票，如果这是演员或者特效，已经完全可以秒杀任何奥斯卡最佳影片。那位名叫何天云的战犯被杀之时，他眼中有着浓烈的愤恨和不甘，在最后望向自己的眼神中，甚至还带着一丝眷恋。

这一切………根本就不可能是装出来的。

寒风吹过，天空也飘起了毛毛细雨，陈玉楼打了个哆嗦，空气中传来新鲜血液的腥甜气息，混合着梅雨天特有的压抑感，他觉得心口抑闷，似乎想吐又吐不出来。

一切似曾相识。

陈玉楼这一次，是完完全全地愣住了。


	5. 18

陈玉楼呆若木鸡，半天说不出话来。虽然在刚才那所谓简单模式的关卡里，也有拿枪杀敌的情景，但陈玉楼一直认为那只是如玩VR游戏的模拟场景而已，并不是真实。

而眼前的一切，却太过于触目惊心，让他不得不怀疑，这一切是否他正在经历的事件，而不是虚拟世界。

十分匪夷所思，但陈玉楼却想不到第二种可能性。

这样一想，陈玉楼的冷汗流了下来，他面前这个眉清目秀，相貌姣好的男子，是一个彻头彻尾的疯子，一个杀人不眨眼的魔头。

最可怕的，是这个男人手中还有权势，乱世之中，人命在滔天的权势面前，完全不值一提。

“金堂啊。”，张子轩把头转向他，依然脸带笑意。陈玉楼不否认张子轩的笑容很美，他温和地微笑时，极容易让对他不了解的外人心生好感，以为这人很好相处。

“你怎能对何军官的死一点反应也没有呢，枉他临死前，心心念念全是你。”，说完这句话，他摇了摇头，又接着说，“不对，让我猜猜你现在在想些什么呢？大概是想着先假装服个软，然后趁本帅不注意的时候，给我来上一刀吧？呵呵呵…”

陈玉楼这时才有了一些反应，天地良心，他还真没想过这点。虽然他面前的这个张子轩让他感觉很恐怖，但陈玉楼此时却没有和他死磕到底的心思，他只想尽快回到现世，然后再搞懂这一切。

得好好查查，这个民国的时空里，到底发生过什么事。他记得眼镜先生说过，他们四个人，一共有百世的缘分。如果他和张子轩曾经在某个时空里，也是旧识的话……但这实在太玄幻了，简直就是九流小说里才会出现的情节！

他决定要查清楚此事，如果，他还能全身而退的话。

张子轩见陈玉楼还是不说话，他咬了一下下唇，眼里闪过一丝狠毒，以及一丝不舍，然后，他对着陈玉楼举起了手中的枪，黑洞洞的枪口指着陈玉楼的前额。

“金堂…永别了，你到头来，还是得死在我的手里。”，他的眼中有挣扎之色，但他的手指还是按在了扳机之上，将扣未扣。

反应过来张子轩想干什么，陈玉楼大惊失色。虽然清楚明白自己并不属于这个时空，但被枪指着，而且不久之前才亲眼看见多条人命被无情地夺去，陈玉楼是真的怕了。

他只有十七岁，从小到大一直顺风顺水，从来没经历过磨难，平时和现世里的张子轩斗嘴互呛，也仅仅停留在嘴皮子上，他俩甚至从来没真正动手打过架。

而现在，这个民国时空的张子轩却拿枪指着他的头，陈玉楼很清楚，这人是真的会动手杀了自己的。如果在这个时空死了，还能回到现世吗？还是真正就死了？

他不甘心，他还那么年轻，怎能就这样莫名其妙地送了命。

他觉得头皮阵阵发麻，冷汗已经浸湿了他的衣衫。

“不要杀我……别……”

可是张子轩却没有给他说完整句话的机会，像是下定了决心般，张子轩深呼吸了一口气，然后扣动了扳机。

陈玉楼曾经听说，如果一个人被枪直接爆头，应该是不会感觉到痛楚的，据说在痛感神经还没被触发时，大脑就已经不存在了。

而现在，陈玉楼只想把说这句话的人暴打一顿。

喵的！谁说不会痛的！真他喵的痛啊！他甚至可以清晰地感觉到子弹如何在他脑里炸开。

在巨大的痛感中，他眼前一黑，掉入了虚空。

张子轩！我要是能活着，绝对要把你打趴下！揍得你亲娘也认不出你来！

【此生残愿 坏结局一 被擒身死达成】

【隐藏奖励启动】

【陈玉楼二魂六魄收集完成，传送回2020年，湘西大学院】

***********************

张子轩猛的睁开眼睛，发现自己正处于一个军帐之内，而自己穿着一身军装，正站在一个貌似是高阶军官的中年男子身边。

他四处看看，并没有发现陈玉楼等人，心想这就是第二关了吗？怎么回事？难道又是吃鸡之类的竞技游戏？这也太无趣了吧。

此时，中年男子转过头来，向他问道，“子轩，你觉得接下来我们应该如何用兵？”

果然还是策略式竞技关卡吧，张子轩轻轻地啧了一声，在听清了男人的陈述后，他便头头是道地分析起来。类似的策略游戏他玩过很多，说得中年男子频频点头。

“轩儿说得对，还是你行。”

男人在不自觉间，越靠越近，后来干脆把手臂搭在张子轩的肩膀上，似乎马上就要把他搂在怀里。

张子轩皱眉，男人的气息几乎就要喷到他脸上，让人觉得很不舒服。

这个NPC是怎么回事？

他挣脱开来，站远了一些，看着这个肥头大耳的男人，他突然有点好奇，便问道，“大叔，你是真人还是AI ？”

男人盯着他的脸一直看，看得他内心有些发毛。然后，那人突然说，“本大帅困了，轩儿你陪我午睡吧。”

还没等张子轩想明白这句话是什么意思，那人已经抓住了他的手臂，一把将他扯了过来，他一个站立不稳，便跌坐在那人的大腿上，那人顺势在他脸上亲了一口。

那人靠近时，身上甚至带着丝丝汗臭，猥琐恶心到了极点。

张子轩顿时觉得大脑当机，他睁大眼睛，整个人都绷直了。


	6. 19

后来发生的事，张子轩完全不敢再去回忆。只要想起一丁点儿，也是冷彻心扉的伤痛以及无边的恶心。

后来时隔多年，他每每回想起这段经历，胃里依旧会排山倒海。

当那人压上来时，那种毁灭性的重量，以及难闻的体臭，让他昏眩窒息，完全呼吸不上来。

一切居然如此真实，所有感触清晰明了，似乎他身体里的每一个神经元，都可以感受到眼前这人的残暴与变态。

眼前的一切冲击着他的触觉和视觉。张子轩玩过很多模拟现实的VR游戏，现代科技把很多游戏体现做的非常好，打着第二现实的口号。可是和眼前相比，那些所谓体现虚拟的玩意，完全就是渣。

除非…除非……这一切并不是虚拟世界…！

当男人强行侵入时，张子轩的尖叫声震动了整个军营。

纵欲之后的疲惫让男人很快入睡，鼾声震天。张子轩却不可能睡得着，锥心刺骨的疼痛折磨得他半死不活。他完全没法相信，这样的事情怎么会发生在自己身上。趴在床上，他一手撑着床沿，另一只手叉着自己的喉咙，干呕不已。

和陈玉楼一样，张子轩拥有优渥的家境，出众的外貌，功课和个人能力也不差，从小养尊处优没吃过苦头。

虽然比起陈玉楼的秀气俊朗，张子轩那略显柔美的脸容的确给他惹过一些小麻烦，但也仅限于一些无伤大雅的打闹，从来没有人敢真正对他干些什么。

可如今，他都遇到了什么？如果说第一关感觉就是在玩VR游戏，虽然那个游戏画面相当有质感，但他却根本没当真。而面前这个猥琐恶心的中年男人，张子轩现在清晰知道他不可能是AI。

绝无可能。

看着他的军装款式，张子轩从脑里搜索他从历史书上读来的知识，看来这个空间年代不像皇朝存在的古代，也不像现代，却像近代的民国时期，那个军阀割据的乱世。

他咬着牙从床上坐起，这个简单的动作几乎用尽了他全身的力气。过了几乎一世纪那么长，他才光脚站到地上，刺骨凉意从脚底传来，他轻手轻脚，强忍着痛楚，打算逃离这个地方。

军帐门口站着一个青年，身穿西装，鼻梁上架着一副民国时期流行的金丝眼镜，似乎一早就等在那里。

“子轩，你怎样？都这么久了，你居然还没习惯呢。”，青年脸上表情复杂，他向着张子轩伸出手，想去扶他的胳膊。

“你是谁…？算了…你…你能给我点提示，如何才能离开这个副本？”

青年却只是直直地望着张子轩，并没有回答他的问题。

“去我那，我帮你上点药膏。”，青年想去拉张子轩的手臂。刚刚的悲惨经历，张子轩很反感别人的触碰，便条件反射地想甩开，对方却更加紧地握住了他的手腕。

“子轩，你最好乖乖的，不要反抗我和伯父，别想跑，反正我们知道你家在哪，除非你连你父亲的命也不理了。”

青年说着便拉着张子轩的手，把他往自己军帐的方向拖。

“不用怕，我只是想帮你上药而已，暂时不会对你做什么。但你也要知道，伯父他无儿无女，身为他唯一的侄子，我将来也会成为大帅，他的一切都是我的……当然也包括，你。”

他又愣住了，无边的绝望如潮水般涌来，活了十七年，他从未有过如此无助的时候。

这就是学院给的试炼吗？这还只是入学的第一天，感觉却像经历了好几辈子那般漫长。

陈玉楼等人目前在哪？为什么只有我会遭遇这种悲惨的事情？

青年帮他上了药，倒是遵守承诺没对他怎样，只是把他抱在怀里睡。药膏有凝神镇痛的功效，张子轩被刺激得不轻，精神和体力都大量消耗，在药的作用下，他居然睡着了。

梦里，他看见了一个人。一个身穿着古老款式西装的男子，西装的剪裁完美适宜，衬托得他很是英挺伟岸。只是此人脸上表情阴冷寒冽，他整个人身上有一种莫名的伤痛感。

一个人的气质，是装不出来的，就如一壶陈年老酒，需要长年累月地沉淀积累。而这个男子，全身都散发着哀伤，如同一头被猎人射杀的猛兽，控诉着命途多舛。

张子轩走近几步，揉了揉眼睛，然后他的脚步如灌了铅一样，再不敢上前一步。

看着那个男子，他有一种奇特的感觉。

就如同是在照镜子一样。

他长得……和我一摸一样！


	7. 20

张子轩咬了咬下唇，下意识地退后了一步。

“你是谁？”

“我是谁？我是你的一魂一魄，我就是你，你就是我，明白了么？”，青年开口。

尽管他的脸容和张子轩几近一样，但还是有些略微不同。此人脸容英俊，身材宽肩细腰长腿，在剪裁完美的西装衬托之下，气度雍容优雅，明显就是一位翩翩贵公子。

虽然他脸色阴沉似水，但张子轩却莫名地觉得此人可以信任。

他急急地追问，“那么，我怎样才可以离开这个副本？我一刻也不想再呆在这里了。”

“不想呆在这？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”，青年突然毫无预兆地发出阵阵狂笑，他的喜怒无常让张子轩又是一惊。

过了好一会，青年才总算止住了笑，他直视着张子轩的双眼，不屑地说，“这种日子…我已经过了好几年。白天需要帮他做事，晚上要陪他睡……同时还一直被他的侄子骚扰。我堂堂一个贵族出身的世家少爷，被他们当成勾栏院的小倌那般随意践踏……可你，才过了一次，就已经受不了了。”

“要离开，除非你杀了他，夺走他的一切，取代他的地位。或者你被杀身亡。可是你要是在这里丢了命，说不定你就真正的死了。”，青年讽刺地一笑，然后又说，“真羡慕你出生的年代，不像我，出生在这个乱世，身如浮萍，根本没法掌控自己的命运。”

这段话其实张子轩并没有完全听懂，眼前发生的一切超越了他的常识，而且，还有另外一个问题是他所担忧的。那就是，学院给出的解题时限只有四个小时，现在没有钟表，他并不知道自己已经用了多长的时间了，万一……万一他没能在规定时限里面穿越回现世，是否就代表他得永远留在这个时空里了。

想起那个肥头大耳的猥琐军阀，以及他那看似道貌岸然，但却不怀好意的侄子，张子轩整个人陷入了无边的恐惧之中。

“你听好了，我们的一切悲剧，都是因陈玉楼而起，你要记牢了这个名字，狠狠地向他报复，你我本为一体，你不会让我失望的吧。”，青年从腰间拔出一把老式手枪，张子轩倒是认得这款枪，那是一款盒子炮，在中国又称驳壳枪或匣子枪，这种手枪可以装二十发子弹，在民国时期算是先进的可连发型自动手枪。

“在收拾陈玉楼之前，我会帮助你回到你应在的年代。”

“你把这枪塞进那个肥猪的咽喉，然后按下扳机，一切就会结束了。”，青年阴阴地说，脸上闪过一丝诡异的兴奋。

“不，不行……”，张子轩闻听此言，马上下意识地抗拒。别说是杀人，现年才十七岁的他甚至根本没摸过真正的枪械。虽然平时他热衷于各类游戏竞技，但那也毕竟只是游戏而已。

现在要他真正拿枪杀人，他根本做不来。

“不行？难道你以为，你真的没杀过人吗？”，青年冷酷地看着他，似乎要直视进张子轩的灵魂。

“在方才，你不是才杀了十七个人了？其中一个，还是被你用一个平平的圆形锅子直接拍死的，真不愧是我，做得好。”

“什…什么？不可能的！那只是VR游戏而已，那些只是NPC，怎么可能……”，张子轩睁大双眼，拼命摇着头，他不想相信青年的话，但潜意识里，又觉得此人说的一切都是真的。

完了……完了……我杀过人？

不可能……我还得出国留学的，我本应有绝对美好的将来。

为什么？这所学校，到底是什么样的存在？！张子轩抱住自己的头，痛苦地蹲了下来。

“你真的……什么都不记得了。”，青年从西装的领子处扯出一条做工精致的项链，链子闪着金光，在链子末端，连着一颗小小的晶石，璀璨夺目。

他把项链摘了下来，把它戴到了张子轩的脖子上。

“现在的你，不需要知道太多，回去吧，你我本是一体，记住了，是陈玉楼把我们害成这样的，千万不能放过他。”

“尽管……恨到了极致，我却还是没法对他不动心……算了，现在的你不会懂。”

“什么动心？你说明白一些……”，没等张子轩理解这句话，眼前的青年已经转身离开，消失在一片浓雾之间。

再次睁开眼睛，张子轩发现眼前的一切场景已经切换回军营，他正被那个军阀的侄子紧紧地搂在怀里，对方还把手伸进他敞开的衣襟处，不老实地摩挲着。

他感觉一阵恶心，想把这个人推开，但一动之下，发现一个物件正硌着自己的后背，他伸手把它取了出来，发现不知道什么时候，一把德国二十响镜面匣子手枪出现在床铺之上，张子轩确定，这玩意刚才肯定是不存在于此的。

那个并不是梦……

张子轩眼神一暗，连忙把手枪藏了起来。


	8. 21

“老爷，老爷，要不回房休息吧，您这样会受凉的。”

一把男性的声音在杨巡耳边响起，然后便是几阵细碎的脚步声。

杨巡睁开眼睛，发现自己原本是趴伏在一张案上，似乎睡着了。他的手边，放着一副小巧精致，金光闪闪的算盘，往手里一掂量，沉甸甸的，这种重量，非纯金无疑。

他忍不住把玩了一下，手感极好。

此时他身边站着一个慈眉善目的中年男子，手里端着一盏茶。

“老爷，您先喝口热茶，暧暧身子，然后回房休息吧，这些天来，您辛苦了。”，这位男子身穿青灰色长衫，呈管家打扮，但看衣着就不是现代人。

怎么回事？我穿越了？还是在看VR电影？其他人在哪？

杨巡下意识地往自己脸上一摸，自己并没有戴着VR眼镜之类的。难道是全息投影？他伸手摸了摸身边男子的衣袖，质感极逼真。

他站起身来，看了看自己的衣着，发现自己穿着一身墨绿色马褂，腰间系着环形玉佩，脚穿黑色绣云纹布鞋，显然也不是现代人打扮，伸手扯了扯衣服的布料，质感也是很真实。

这间大学院，有两把刷子嘛。杨巡暗自佩服，目前首要任务是搞懂这个副本的内容，他记得学院给出的时限是四小时，解决了大概就可以回到原来的地方。

而身边这个管家模样的男子，大概就是触发剧情的NPC吧，对，一定是这样。

于是他便对着男子发问道，“你就告诉我一些资讯好了，先要做什么？是寻找同伴吗？”

“老爷？”，中年男子似乎是没有听懂。

“和我一起的，应该还有五个人，通常RPG主角不是都由寻找同伴开始的？算了，我自己出门探索一下。”

“同伴？啊，对，对。”，中年男子忙不迭声，“老爷您提过，要去湘西找卸岭的陈总把头，可是您……”

果然如此吧，杨巡心下思量着，居然又绕回湘西了，看来一切都和这个结界有关。

至于陈总把头是什么，其实他没有搞懂，但他相信这个剧情NPC应该会帮助他完成主线任务。

说干就干，杨巡一向就是行动派，他拍了拍男子的肩头，就要往外走去。男子跟在后面，一边小声地提醒道，”老爷，现在适逢乱世，到处军阀割据，北方怕是不能呆了，饿殍遍野，您出门还是小心些，再说二老爷他……”

他的话戛然而止，没有再说下去。

杨巡并没有太在意，他历史课成绩很好，方才已经从衣着推算出这个年代大概约为清末或民国，现在听男子提起军阀混战，他就更加确定。

走出大堂，他发现自己身处一间非常阔气，古色古香的四合院里，正在他一脚门里，一脚门外准备走到外间的时候，一个小厮打扮的青年男子匆匆步入，看见杨巡连忙施礼。

“老爷，二老爷派人来了，说上次在您这买的一对金手镯成色不纯，正在前堂闹腾呢？”

杨巡心念一动，这是系统任务下来了吧？好。

他下意识地摸了摸唇间，却摸到了两撇清爽的八字胡，不由得一愣，他这才惊觉，其实自己一直没有摸胡子这个习惯，也从来没蓄过胡子，但方才，这个下意识的动作却很自然地发生了。

怎么回事啊？一切居然有一种奇特的熟悉感，好像这就是自己的经历，那么自然而然。

还没等他回过神来，一把轻蔑的声音已经响起，是从前堂传过来的。

“怎么？大老爷就算不认我家老爷这个兄弟了，也不需要如此下作吧？堂堂杨大掌柜，不，如今该称呼一声金大掌柜了……不过也是，连祖宗给的姓氏也能改，何况是曾经的兄弟呢？”

话语间，尖酸刻薄，毫不留一丝情面。

杨巡一皱眉，便大步走到了外间。

“怎么回事？”

“老爷！”，外间伺候的小厮们看见杨巡来了，连忙把他让进来，这时杨巡看见屋里坐着一个年约三十左右岁的男子，脸容倒是尚有几分清朗，但是眼底发青，眼神闪烁。用俗话来说，就是一看就知道不是个好东西。

杨巡清了清嗓子，心下已经有了主意。他不紧不慢地问，“你说从我这买的金子不纯，你有何证据？”

“杨…不对，您看我这记性，怎么总是改不了口呢？金大掌柜，小生这厢有礼了。”，男人说着便装模作样地作了一揖，却连腰也没弯一下，敷衍无礼之极。

“您看吧，二老爷虽说如今和您不是一家了，可这买卖您是打开大门做生意的，总不能连曾经的兄弟也欺骗，您说对吧？”

“欺骗？这从何说起呢。”，杨巡撩起长长的大褂下摆，坐了下来，他又下意识地摸了摸胡子，从男人的话语中大概推算出事情的原委。

大概是我现在cosplay的这个金什么掌柜和家里的二弟不和，离开家族还改名换姓了，现在二弟派人上门找茬来了。

杨巡在现世里只有一个姐姐，虽然大姐奇葩了一些，但终究是姐弟和睦。但这里是一百多年前的时空，兄弟阋墙，在乱世之中更是不罕见。

男人眼珠子转了几转，举起一对镯子，对着杨巡晃了晃。镯身厚实饱满，用料十足，看样子，估计超过了三两。

可是杨巡一接过来，心里就是一咯噔。

这重量太轻了，根本不可能是纯金的。他翻看了一下，镯子内侧刻着一个小小的印记，杨巡看见这个印记，他甚至不需要确认，如果是陷害，那这绝对就是自家店铺所用的印记式样无疑。

我靠，一百年前的A货啊。我cos的这个金掌柜身上到底发生了什么事？需要改名换姓来逃避家族，而家里二弟居然恨自己至此，依然不依不饶地追上门闹事。

“这对镯子，并非出自敝店，我们从不卖假货，童叟无欺，假一赔三。”，无论如何，先否认三连再说吧，既然很可能是陷害，逻辑上这对镯子肯定是那什么二老爷找人伪造的。

喵的，这手段也太low了吧？反正这年代没有监控，死不认账就对了。

那男人脸上露出一个奸计得逞的笑容，他把手伸进衣兜里，小心翼翼，用两根手指头捏出来一张纸，放到了杨巡面前的茶几上。


	9. 22

杨巡看着这个人，他那不自然的握纸方式，让杨巡心念一动。

按理说，他拿出来的东西肯定就是证据之类的纸张，比如说是金镯子的收据。尽管杨巡确定收据九成是高仿的，这人也应该底气十足地把它拍到自己面前，这样才符合剧情走向。

但他却用两根手指轻轻地捏着，感觉很奇怪。

“金老爷，这就是收据，上面有贵铺明晃晃的印记，您看看呗？”，这人又用食指按住了纸张的一角，往杨巡的方向推了推。

杨巡并没有立刻用手去接，他瞄了一眼折叠着的纸，知道里面肯定有鬼，但是这是什么诡计，他一时间还没有猜透。

男子看着杨巡，阴冷地笑了。这张收据，是如假包换的由杨巡名下金铺开出来的收据，只是当时购买的足金手镯，被调换成相似度极高的鎏金镯子而已。

而且，纸上还有另一个机关，这是一条连环计，这张收据的中央部分，被浸染了一种无色透明的毒，只要杨巡用手摸过，就会牢牢附着在他的手指之上，事后如若杨巡进食，他就有很大机会中毒身亡，就算他不用手直接去拿食物，附着的毒物也会慢慢渗透他手部的皮肤。

而且这种毒，不会令人马上猝死，毒发之后，人会出现一般风寒的症状，而不适感会慢慢加深，几天之后才会死，大夫也看不出什么来。

自然也不会有人怀疑到他或者二老爷的身上。要知道，寻找这种毒，二老爷可是下了血本，杨家的家业本来就是二老爷的，杨巡这个野种，根本没资格继承。

他满意地看着杨巡伸手去拿那张纸，脸上的阴影又加重了几分。

*********************  
同一时间，杨邵在一间简陋的小屋里醒来，他猛然坐起，方才，他似乎梦见了什么不太好的东西，只是一睁眼，却什么也不记得了。

“鹧鸪哨，又做噩梦了吗？”，一个脸容清俊的男子坐在他不远处，手上拿着一只木头机关兽，正在认真地雕刻着。见他醒来，男子停下了手上的动作，对着杨邵说，“要不要师兄给你煮一些热茶，暧暧身子？”

师兄？对了，他刚才称呼我什么来着？鹧鸪？

杨邵连忙站起身来，发现自己身着深蓝色麻布衣裳，里面是白色盘扣里衣，这个打扮，多少显得有些奇怪，并不是他平常身穿的衣物。而他面前这个男子，也是穿着和他相似的服饰。

男子见他沉默，便对着他温和一笑，走了出去。

杨邵心想，这就是副本了？可是怎么只有我一人？他环顾四周，发现屋子里的照明是蜡烛，这里感觉也并不像是现代。

总之，先把任务搞明白吧，估计解决了之后，就可以回去了。

想到这里，杨邵连忙开始探索四周的环境，手触碰处，屋子里的所有东西都质感极好，完全不像一个虚拟的世界，杨邵捡起方才男子手雕的那只机关兽，在烛光的映照下，这只小兽栩栩如生，连皮毛纹理也被雕刻了出来，把它翻转过来，底部用小篆刻着慕容二字。

慕容？这应该是那个男子的姓氏，这便是系统给出的提示了？杨邵的观察力从小便极强，要搞懂目前的状况，就必须探索副本的每一个细节，对了，他方才是不是喊我鹧鸪什么来着？那是我在这个副本里的名字吗？

杨邵眼珠子转了转，决定主动出击，他捧着这只机关兽，推门走出了屋子。

**********************  
杨巡本想用手去拿那张纸，男人脸上那抹奸计得逞的笑意让他心里咯噔一下，动作便停顿了下来。

这张纸，肯定有鬼，看他的意思，貌似只要我一碰，就会发生些什么？

杨巡把手缩了回来。果然，那个男子一闪而逝的失望，没有逃过杨巡的眼睛。

“收据就不看了，阁下既然有备而来，收据上自然有你想让我看的内容，只是，你如何证明，这对金手镯在买回去之后，没被掉过包？”

杨巡主修的是商科，他在高中就自修过企业危机管理类的课程，只要没有实锤证据，死活不认就对了，再说，他对面前这个男人，以及他背靠的那劳什子二老爷是半点好感也没有，他已经能肯定，这人就是为了陷害自己而来。

既然如此，还客气什么，把他往死里怼就对了。

男人一愣，杨巡抓紧机会继续进攻，道，”敝店店面上的足金首饰，你可以随意抽样检查，保证每一件全是货真价实的，再说了，这对手镯拿上手的份量明显不对，重量只有真货的五分之一不到，就算有人做假，如此拙劣的方法，又骗得了谁去？”

鎏金和纯金密度天差地别，这对镯子做工倒是很精致，只是一上手就感觉假。要是换了我，至少得在里面加一些铅去增加重量，这样也更逼真一些嘛。啊啊呸，我怎么想起如何制作假货来了，我可是一个阳光正直青年，都是这破副本的错。

杨巡在心里暗淬了一口。反正这个男人，以及那个二老爷，肯定是一对草包就是了，智商都不在线。

此时，门外已经聚集了一些人，他们身处的地方，连着外店店面，有几个人前来购买金首饰的客人也好奇地驻足观看。男人本意是在店堂处把事情闹大，让杨巡声名扫地，没想到现在情势逆转，他额头上便有冷汗滲了出来。


End file.
